


In time

by Foreverours



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU-Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverours/pseuds/Foreverours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo could only hope it will get better in time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Loud cries woke Leo up. He groaned, eyes burning from the lack of sleep. The cries didn’t help his throbbing headache. He didn’t really want to separate from the warm, comfortable sheets but he couldn’t ignore the baby either. With a great effort, he extracted himself from under the covers, without even glancing to the other side of the bed and made his way to the baby’s room.

“Dad’s here, baby” he yawned dragging his feet toward the crib.

He picked up him up, gathering him in his arms. He caressed his flushed cheeks, kissing his forehead. “You must be hungry. How about we get down and get you your milk, hmm?”

The cries slowly settled down, making way to soft sobs. The baby rubbed her teary eyes, leaking noses against her father pale chest, breathing coming back to normal.

Leo ignored the rage waking in him. He knew the constant cries weren’t just due to hunger or dirty diapers. He missed his father. He still was only 6 months old but he could felt his father absences. And as much as Leo wanted to change that, he couldn’t.

He gave him his feeding bottle after testing the temperature of the milk. He leaned down on the sofa, placing a cushion by his side so he doesn’t fall over in case he turned. He bended down, kissing his forehead.

He quickly took a shower, brushed his teeth then glanced down from up the stairs to check on the baby. When he was sure everything was alright, he went on to wake up the rest of habitants of the house.

He knocked on the door before opening. Surprisingly, he found them wide awake, deeply engaged in a conversation. When they noticed him, the discussion ended just as fast. “Glad to see, I don’t have to drag you from the bed for once”

“Good morning, daddy” They said in unison. “Good morning to you too, boys. What were you talking about?”

“Nothing” Cristiano Jr, the oldest of the three kids said. Too quickly to be convincing. But Leo preferred not to insist.

“Time for school, then;” He said making his way to the wardrobe to get them they clothes for the day. Brush your teeth” The boys run to the bathroom, yelling and playfully pushing each others on the way. “Use paste, I’m watching” He warned them. “Yes, daddy!”

 

When the boys were at school, the baby _finally_ fell asleep, the house felt emptier and colder. He was use to feeling lonely despite the presence of his kids. But he wanted his husband beside him just as much but that of course-he learned with times-was impossible.

Months ago thinks were so _different_ , so much _better_. He was coming back home earlier, in time to bed the kids, sing a lullaby in Portuguese to the baby, Mateo. Sometimes, Leo would wake up to the smell of sweet breakfast in the morning to found him with an apron around the waist and a big, warm smile on his face to welcome him.

Of course even their sex times diminished. They used to kiss, touches, grope each other’s when the kids weren’t looking and made love for hours well after the kids were asleep. And in the mornings, Leo could count on his big, warms arms to protect him from the cold.

But since Cristiano got promoted in his job, he had to say his goodbyes to all of this. The kisses, the touches got rare bit by bit. Hell, Leo couldn’t even remember the last time they eat as a family, let alone slept together.

He was hardly touching him anymore, always too busy or too tired. Some nights he was even coming back home having too work on a paper for the day after or something like that.

The Argentinean sighed, erasing the sweat from his forehead. That must be the fifth times he cleaned the house but he had nothing else to do when the kids weren’t there. He was bored.

He had to take quit his job so one of them would be home with the boys and it couldn’t be Cristiano since he got promoted and the pay was better than Leo’s so there was no hesitation.

 

*

He was adding chicken drumsticks in the paella when the front door opened. “Guess what baby?” Cristiano exclamaided throwing his suitcase onto the table and coming up to wrap his arms around the smaller man.

He peppered his neck of kisses, happiness radiating from him. “What?” Leo asked without even trying to hide his lack of real interest. He shrugged off Cristiano’s arms to get on with the final touch of the dish. He proceeded to warming it all up.

“We won the case” Cristiano continued nevertheless but not with frowning at the blank face of his husband. “What’s wrong?” he finally asked as Leo was placing plates on the table

 _Everything_. That’s what Leo wanted to shout but didn’t, couldn’t.

“Cristiano got into a fight today at school” He finally said.

“WHAT? But why?”

“I don’t know, I had no choice but to ground him”

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Cristiano said frowning. “He didn’t want to tell, the teachers asked him and the other kid but nada, he refused to talk to them and to me.”

“I’m going to talk to him” The taller man sighed but Leo stopped him before he went for the stairs. “No, it’s time to eat, you can do it later”

_Unless you’re planning on going back to work, again._

Cristiano nodded, swallowing down. He studied Leo’s face for a moment before making his way back to him. This time Leo didn’t pull away from his embrace. It was one of those rare moments when Cristiano showed him any kind of affection. “I will solve the problem” He promised completely oblivious to the _real_ problem at hand. But Leo accepted the kiss nevertheless, just making the most of it.

“I’m sorry, I’m not always here” He suddenly whispered brushing away a lock of hair from Leo’s forhead. “It’s just that I…”

“No, It’s okay” Leo cut him pulling away pretending to get the kids for the diner.

He wasn’t in the mood or had the energy to get into a fight. Because he knew once it started it will end in the same way. And he didn’t want to be upset or down than he already felt.

*

“He’s in love”

“What?”

“He got into a fight over something the kid said to him about a girl he’s in love with” Cristiano grinned getting rid of his shirt.

“You gotta be kidding me” Leo groaned throwing his head against the headboard. “That’s why he’s been acting weird lately. Damn I’m blind”

He placed the book he’s been reading on the nightstand, burring himself into the covers. “But why didn’t he say anything?

“Were you telling your parents about your crushes when you were around his age?”

“He’s fucking 12, Cris. He’s too young”

“You told me your first love was at 13” Cristiano remembered him jumping on the bed making the smaller man bounce. “We’re talking about him not me” Leo countered.

Cristiano laughed out loud, wrapping in arms and nuzzling his neck. “You’re silly”. “No, I’m not. I’m just worried”

“Well there is nothing to worry about, their just kids”

“I know but…” Cristiano crushed their lips together to shut him up making Leo giggly into the kiss

He pulled them closer, bodies crushing, hands roaming, teeth biting, nibbling, tugging.

 “ I wanna celebrate my victory” Between kisses.

Those simple words were enough to shattered Leo’s heart into another piece. He’s was doing in as a reward not because he wanted you. Those irrational, insecure thoughts crept into his mind, tears building behind his closed eyes, throat tightening.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo passed hours with Gerard and Neymar at the latter was chatting about everything expect what became the sensitive subject-Cristiano’s work, playing Fifa and eating like without a care in the world.

Leo didn’t want he would be without them, when the kids weren’t there. He could always count on them to make him forget about his heartaches and just laugh and appreciate the little things.

 “That blood is so fake”

“Of course it is but that’s not the point. Appreciate the exquisite quality of Western movies, _boy_ ”

“It’s boring and old” Leo complained taking a bite from the bag of popcorn

“You have absolutely no taste” Gerard sighed, sounding disappointed shaking his head.

“Except in men” Neymar declared from the other side of the sofa with Gerard in the middle.

“Yeah, we can give him that” Pique admitted

“Shut up Geri, both of you”

Just then Mateo made himself know by crying. Neymar proposed to take of it. He jumped and giggled to the other room, singing one of his annoying songs in Portuguese. Leo let out a sigh, burring himself in the sofa, his eyes glued to the long forgotten movie on the TV.

“Not changed, hun?”

Leo shot him a warning look to which Geri shrugged taking another hand full of popcorns. “You do know that at some point you two would have to talk, right?”

“I know. Just…can we just not do this now?”

Geri raised his hands in surrender and Leo was grateful he didn’t push the matter.

“But I suppose, the kids are staying with us tonight?” He said after a moment

A warm feeling flowed inside the little Argentinian chest. Today was a special day. And he intended to make the most of it.

He nodded, a small smile stretching his lips. He ignored Gerard shit-eating grin, nothing could ruin it for him.

Not today.

 

*

 He got home as fast as he could before Cristiano got back. He quickly cleaned the house, even thought everything was already intact. But he wanted it to be perfect. Then he took care of the diner, making one of their favorite meals. Soon the house filled with a delicious, mouth-watering smell making Leo stomach growl in hunger.

When the meals were done, he went on to take a shower, even perfumed. After doing so, he glanced at the watch on his wrist; Cristiano should be on his way.

He got back down stairs, preparing the table, even an old bottle of Champagne; Cristiano got him from Paris during his last business trip. They finally had a good reason to drink it.

He sat at the other side of the table, butterflies going crazy inside his belly. He couldn’t wait for the night to begin.

  _Their anniversary._

It always was special, Cristiano always made sure of it. He always looked at Leo like he couldn’t believe his luck, his eyes bright, and a heartfelt smile on his face. He couldn’t stop kissing him, scooping him in his arms after every dinner up the stairs to their shared bedroom. Then he would make love to him lie there were no tomorrow, ravishing him, swallowing ever single of his gasps, moans.

Leo felt himself harden at the memories, a hot blush creeping up his neck to his cheeks. He glanced at the clock against the far wall.

_He shouldn’t be long now_

He waited and waited, sitting here, alone with only the empty silence in the big house. It was so silent, he could hear the clock as it moved from time to time; as seconds tickled away.

Minutes turned into an hour, but still no sign of Cristiano or the gears of his fancy car against the graveyard outside the house. It was almost dark now, the night was upon them.

Leo finally grabbed his phone from the table, dialing his number. It ringed, ringed and _ringed_ but he didn’t pick up. He ended the call; hands were shaking so much the phone almost slipped from his fingers. His heart was beating fast, aching with a feeling it refused to get accustomed to. He felt it clinches painfully, his eyes burning with unshed tears.

A little voice kept repeating:

You _should have expected it. You’re an idiot!_

With a heavy heart, he cleared the table, the meals not so tempting anymore. His throat was so squeezed, he wasn’t even sure he could get anything pass it; he was even having trouble breathing normally with panting.

He eyed the bottle of Champagne in the middle of the table. It almost looked it was mocking him, enjoying his misery. So without thinking, he seized it between his fingers, and threw it against the floor. Hearing it shattered was almost a representation of how he was feeling inside. It contents spread of the floor painting it in red.

He switched off all the lights in the house, and went back to his bedroom. He curled under the blanket, his phone close to him.

He didn’t move for over thirty minutes before dialing another number.

He let out a sigh of relief when Gerard picked up.

“Leo?” He said tone surprised.

“Yeah” Leo could hear the faint sound of a muffled music. “Where are you?”

“In a club with a couple of friends. Don’t worry the kids were sleeping when I left and Shakira is with them and…”

“No it’s okay. I know”

“Are you supposed to be in the middle of a romantic diner, so why are you calling me?”

“He forgot” Leo hated the way his voice broke; hated that he was so weak, so heartbroken. He was better than that. He didn’t deserve to feel the way, he did.

“You gotta be kidding me!! I’m going to kill that bastard”

“Geri, it doesn’t matter anymore”

“Leo…”

“No, it’s my fault. I was the one who believed; today would be any different than the rest.”

“….”

He took a deep breath “His job still comes first”

It had been this way for a moment now. He just refused to get used to it. But he didn’t want it. He didn’t sign up for this. This job was supposed to make the life better, not destroy his marital life. Yet, it was. They didn’t share anything anymore, except the kids and he was tired of it. Tired of feeling neglected, tiring of aching for a man that maybe don’t longer loved him, hurt over and over for a lost cause.

He was marriage was crumbling and he couldn’t do anything to prevent it. That what hurt the most.

“What are you doing right now?” Gerard steady, warm voice pulled him back from the dark thoughts he got into… _again_.

“What do you think?” Leo laughed bitterly. “I’m getting ready to sleep alone for the million times”

“Then come”

“What?”

“I’m the Paradise Club. So move your Argentinean ass and come join me”

“Geri I’m really not in the mood.”

“That’s exactly why. I promise you, you feel better after a good night outside that house of yours”

He didn’t want to move, just go to sleep to shut his throbbing heart. But with Gerard, there was no use debating. Once he wrapped his head around something, he could be hardly convinced.

“Fine. I’m coming”


	3. Chapter 3

Leo shook his head, smiling at his best friend ridiculous dancing moves. He looked stupid but he didn’t seem to care as he was moving, jumping through the music, laughing at the top of his lungs. That was one the things he envied him. Gerard was so carefree, so open and gleeful, it was almost contagious. He may have seemed stupid at times but Leo adored him nevertheless.

He took another sip of his glass, shivering at the warm, bitter taste sliding down his throat. He couldn’t even remember the last he got to get drunk. He was always busy with the kids, the housework. He didn’t have a moment to enjoy himself, and now Gerard was right, he felt slightly better.

At least it was better than burring himself under a cold, empty blanket.

Gerard glanced towards him, a big grin literally slitting his face in two and he was gesturing to the dance floor pointing at him. Leo declined for the million times; he wasn’t ready to make a fool of himself with his non-existent dance moves. One fool for the night was largely enough.

“Is your friend always like this or just when he’s drunk?”

He felt the words been whispered to him, a hot breath caressing his neck. He nearly jolted of the stool, steadying himself against the counter before embarrassing himself. Leo eyed him from head to toe and back hope. He was one of the beautiful man he ever came across.

He looked like he was directly out of a magazine.

Even under his stylized set of cloths, he could see how amazingly build he was; Bright brown eyes, a perfectly structured jaw line and the icy on the cake: a dazzling smile.

He was perfect.

Leo mentally slapped himself.

  _Get a grip for fuck sake_

The Adonis stranger pointed a finger towards the dance floor. To Gerard.

“Oh” Said Leo suddenly embarrassed by Gerard dancing in front of the man standing to him.

He was close for Leo to be enrobed in his perfume.

“Yeah, he’s always like” Leo admitted.

“Why aren’t joigning him?”

“If what he’s doing looks bizarre to you, you don’t want to see me get on that dance floor”

“Oh really?” The stranger said arching a perfectly plunk eyebrow at him. “Well, Pardon me but I don’t believe it”

“Why is that?” Leo wondered curious

“You look like you can move”

Leo felt himself blush under the scrutinizing eyes. Leo knew he was being hit on.

_You’re sitting, alone, in a club; what did you expect?’_

The bag on his finger suddenly felt heavier. He couldn’t let it happen, although he couldn’t deny the fact that it did felt nice being flirted with from time to time.

He raised his hand toward the other’s face, a sorry-face on, wiggling his ringed finger.

The man’s face fell for a second before his smile appereared back.

“We don’t have to do anything” He said after a moment. “We could just…talk”

“About what?”

“Of a lot of things like…why a married man is doing in a night club without his…”

“Husband”

“…husband.”

Leo smiled back, but a sad one. He shook his head averting his eyes. He didn’t want to talk about it even less to a stranger. But there was something about that man that made him want to let his heart out. To tell him everything even his deepest fears.

“A drink?” The man proposed signaling the bar man over. “Maybe after we can see if you really as bad as you pretend at dancing.”

Leo laughed, really laughed from the bottom of his heart. He extended his hand towards the stranger “Lionel Messi. But everyone call me Leo”

“David Beckham, nice to meet you _Leo_ ” He said wrapping his big hand around Leo’s smaller one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)


	4. Chapter 4

Leo winced at the ten missed calls from Cristiano. . He left Gerard in the taxi and walked toward his house. His body felt heavier, his head lighter, and his ears were still ringing from the loud music. The taste of the alcohol burning his throat, but it still was a warm feeling in the cold wind of the night. Although his body may be protesting, he had one of the greats night since what felt like years. He had enjoyed every bit of it and wasn’t regretting anything.

He pushed the door opened, to find the lights on in the living room. He tossed the keys on the table, got rid of his shoes and jacket before making his way toward it. He halted to a stop when he caught a sitting, looking casual Cristiano in a sofa his legs splayed before him.

The blank expression stayed on his face even after Leo grated him.

“Where were you?” Cristiano asked jaw clenched, arms crossed on his chest. Only then Leo noticed, he still wore his suit, his tie undone.

“With Geri in a club”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were going out?” He continued tone calm but knowing Cristiano as much as Leo did, he apprehended the rest of the conversation.

“I couldn’t get a hold of you” Leo said truthfully. “You weren’t answering your phone”

“The battery had run out”

Leo frowned, feeling frustrated as seconds’ tickled away. So he decided to go straight to the point. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?” Cristiano repeated, running a hand through his hair, messing the curls. “Well, I’m coming home after a stressful day, seeking for my husband only to find out he isn’t here. I try to call him _several_ times but nope MIA, so I have to call his best friend’s wife to finally getting to know where the hell my man is.

Ok. Leo kinds of get where his anger and frustration came from; But it didn’t mean, he was just going to stand here, accepting to be the only in the wrong.

“Do you know what day are we, Cristiano?” He challenged wrapping his arms around his small body.

Cristiano snapped his head toward him so fast; Leo feared for a moment, he may have cracked it. Now, he looked _really_ pissed. He jolted from the sofa, walking carefully to Leo, only to stop just at two feet distance. “Wait,” He laughed bitterly. “Was this little _rebellion_ a way for you to punish me for an anniversary _you_ figured I forgot?”

“What? No! What the fuck Cristiano. Gerard invited me because I was alone and sad” _And you weren’t there as always._ “And yes I figured you forgot about our anniversary. OF course I did, I waited for you for hours and you still weren’t here.”

“I came as fast as I could”

“Don’t you hear what trying to say?” Leo muttered hating how his voice was breaking.

“Leo, I was working!” He yelled, his filled with burning anger, breathing frankly through his nose. Exactly like when he was controlling his emotions. “We almost a client, and with Sergio we were working for hours and hours to convince him to hire our firm. I did try to come back home to you in time but I—“

As Cristiano were going on and on about everything that went wrong, how things unfolded, Leo found that he couldn’t breathe normally. He was suffocating, his head buzzing, hearing dissolving. He could see him talk, but couldn’t hear anymore. His eyes burned with unshed tears, heart beats too fast to be safe, a painful knot in his stomach.

“Did you nail him?” He asked after a moment, voice hoarse and ragged with a sob at the bottom of his throat.

“We did but---“

“I’m happy for you, Cristiano, and _really_ proud of the big advocate you became”

Cristiano studied him for a moment, then stepped forward cupping his cheeks oh so tenderly, tilted his chin up to make their eyes meet. “I’m doing all of this for you, the kids” He whispered, his hot breath caressing Leo face.

Leo covered the hands on his face with his owns, biting down on his lip. “I know”

“Then why do I feel like you’re unhappy?” He insisted stocking his thumbs down his soft skin

And why do you look at me like I’m your everything and still leaving me alone, slowly building a bridge a wall between what we used to be

“Everything is ok” He lied for…he couldn’t even remember anymore. It didn’t matter anymore. His job was still brought up in the conversation no matter what. Just moments ago, Leo told him he was sad and lonely and _he_ talked about how his work was taking up all his time.

_How could I create a really conversation with him??_

There was no way, he could win this battle.  

Cristiano backed away walking back towards the table of the middle of the living room. He picked up a pack wrapped up in a sky blue paper and handed it to Leo a big proud smile on his face.

“What’s this?” Leo asked weighting the package.

It had the shape of a book.

“Open it”

Leo did without much enthusiasm. But his lips did lift upwards when he read the title.

“I knew you wanted it for a while now” Cristiano said rubbing his arms. “So I used my contacts to get it for you. And it’s a limited edition”

“Thank you, babe” He kissed the lips bending toward his face. “Yours is upstairs”

“So let’s get it”

“But you haven’t eaten yet”

“I did, Sergio and I ordered out since we had to stay late”

Leo nodded and led the way up to their bedroom.

 

*

Leo rolled to the side, away from the Portuguese arms. He blindly searched for his phone on the nightstand, making as little noise as possible. When he found what he was looking for, he unlocked it and strolled in his messages.

He stopped at the one from hours ago, the one he received just before going to sleep. He couldn’t help but smile tenderly at the text.

“It’s been a pleasure meeting you. I had a wonderful night. Hope you got home safelyJ”

Leo knew that giving his number to a stranger was not a wise thing to do, no matter how kind and beautiful he might be. But when David had insisted on getting it, saying it would be a shame losing contact after such a brief, yet pleasant encounter. And Leo didn’t find it in himself to refuse.

The bright light of the screen were hurting his eyes but he still took the time to answer back.

“The please have been the sameJ, and I’m safe and sound home, thank you for the sweet attention.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Cristiano had nothing to complain about. _Absolutely nothing._

He had the perfect life. One every man would kill to have. A stable career, a big cozy house and two adorable kids.

And a gorgeous, smart husband, waiting for him at home. Always smiling and supporting him in his worst periods.

Really, what more could he ask for?

But he was unhappy. At least not as much as he used to be.

When they became parents, Leo had sacrified his job, so Cristiano could keep his, seeing that a promotion was just at the corner. Cristiano wasn’t Ok with it, but they didn’t really have any choice. They couldn’t just leave the kids to someone care. They were still too young to be separated from both of their parents.

So they agreed that Cristiano would have to provide for the family for awhile. And Leo never complained, even it must have cost him a lot to let go of his job. That was one of the reasons, Cristiano loved him to death.

It perfectly worked, he could finally provide for his family without any problem. At first they were all euphoric about the pleasant turn of events. But lately, for a few mouths now, something changed. He was spending more times with his clients and his files than with his family.

And it killed Cristiano every time, he had to imagine Leo sitting home alone, waiting for him, only for Cristiano to tell him, he wasn’t coming back until tomorrow morning.

But not once, Leo complained even thought Cristiano could see it on hi face that he was forcing himself to be happy and content for him.

Cristiano was earning more but for what price?

He was leaving behind his kids and the love of his life.

But lately, Leo seemed to be happy again. Cristiano was still working like crazy, nothing really changed in their life that could have explained Leo sudden change of mood. Plus, he was spending more time on his phone. Cristiano even catch many time vaguely smiling at his phone, he genuinely looked happy.

Even the glimpse of sadness could see in his eyes every time Cristiano wa leaving for work, seemed to vanish as time flew.

Cristiano kept thinking about it for days and he came to two conclusions that could have explained Leo’s odd behavior.

The first explanation was-even thought Cristiano hated the idea that Leo got so used to being alone that he decided to live his life like nothing was wrong, like nothing changed. Of course, Cristiano wanted Leo to be happy again, but not by forgetting about him.

Sure, Cristiano was neglecting him but he couldn’t handle to be just a – _this is how it’s suppose to be._

Cristiano didn’t deserve it.

And Leo didn’t deserve to be waiting for him on an empty, cold bed almost every night.

The other explanation was worse than the first.

“He’s cheating on me”

“What?”

“Leo, he’s cheating on me” Cristiano repeated to his best-friend and co-worker, Sergio Ramos

“What makes you think that?”

“He stopped being sad and we don’t fight anymore”

“And that’s a bad thing because….”Sergio said incredulous, his pen stopped in middle air, files splayed on his desk

“Oh don’t look at me like I’m crazy, sese” Cristiano groaned running a frustrated through his hair. “I know it sounds crazy, but think about it. I mean, I’m not taking care of him anymore, I’m barely home and all I’m thinking about is my freaking job even when I’m with them at home and suppose to enjoy our time together.” The last words were merely a whisper as his own words made even more sense said out loud.

Could he really blame Leo for trying to find someone else, who would be there for him? Care for him? Love him as much he deserved.

Cristiano let out a frustrated groan, putting his head on his arms which were crossed on top of the desk. His work, long forgotten.

“Ok.”Sergio said calmly, like he was talking to a wounded animal. “ Cristiano, you know I love you like my own flesh and blood, right?” He waited for Cristiano to raise his head and acquiesced slowly before continuing. “There nothing I wouldn’t do for you, and I would go as far as beating the crap out of whoever tries to hurt you. And I know Leo for five years now, and knowing him…He would never do something like that”

“I…I…Its just”

“I get it, he’s alone and sad but believe me, he won’t hurt you, at least not like that. Come on man, its Leo, we’re talking about.”

Cristiano _knew_ Leo wouldn’t hurt him intently and definitely not that way. He should trust him.

Then why was he feeling as if something changed and he was only noticed it too late.

“But if you still aren’t convinced,” Sergio said noting that his words had little effect on Cristiano’s worries. “Then when you go home tonight, and lying on your bed with him, ask him”

“What? Just like that”

“Yep”

“I can’t, Sergio”

“Why?”

“Cause…if I’m wrong, he will feel like I don’t trust him and I can’t have that”

“Because you _do_ trust him”

“Arghh..Fine, I won’t say anything. But I miss them, I miss him so much”

“That’s why I’m giving job interviews to find a partner, that way you won’t have to work so much and will find time for them.” Sergio said a big, proud smile on his face.

“I really don’t know what I would do without you, man” Cristiano sighed shaking his head fondly.

 

*

After his work ended, Cristiano drove home as fast as he could to announce the news to Leo. He pulled the car in the garage before entering the quiet house. He immediately made his way up the stairs. The kids were maturely already sleeping soundlessly. He kissed Cristiano Jr on the forehead, pulling the cover up over his small body. The kid let out a soft puff of breath, mouth slightly open.

He went to the other side to Thiago’s bed. His lips brushed his brushed the soft skin on his forehead. He was a light sleeper and Cristiano didn’t want to take the risk of waking him up. Leo would kill him. He tugged him closer under the cover, smiling down at the teddy bear cuddled closely against his small chest.

He threw a quick glance in the baby’s room, without actually entering. A crying baby wasn’t a really good idea at such a late hour and he was to tire now.

When he finally got to the bedroom, he was disappointed to find Leo, already sleeping.

He quickly got rid of his clothes before joining the sleeping smaller man on the bed. He wrapped an arm around the slim waist pulling him against his broad chest, kissing his temple. Leo stirred and wiggled slightly in his arm but other than that he stayed asleep.

“I love you so much, _so much_ ” Cristiano whispered against the shell of his ear, inhaling his scent like an addict.

God he missed making love to him, missed his moans, pleads of pleasure. He wanted to make him cry in ecstasy again. He could only hoped Sergio would find that partner as quickly as possible.

He was caressing the tender skin on Leo’s side, as the Argentineans soft, quiet breath was lolling him into dreamland, when he hear a faint sound of a phone vibrating. He glanced back to his nightstand, to only find the screen of his phone black and silent. He turned to Leo’s on the other side. The phone was face down but he could clearly see the light against the wood of the table.

He hovered over Leo’ unconscious body and picked it up.

Who was sending people messages in the middle of the night? It was probably either Gerard or Neymar, they were the only crazy enough to do so in Leo’s entourage.

It was neither of them.

He eyed wearily the name entitled to the text.

Beckham?

The name didn’t ring a bell. Strange.

Cristiano practically knew every single person in Leo’s life, just like Leo knew in his.

He clicked on the message, it read:

_“I know you wanted me to delete it, but sorry I’m keeping it, you look way to adorable. It will be a waste.”_

Cristiano opened the picture entitled to the text, a frown forming on his face.

Leo was sitting on what seemed like a counter, he was mixing the contents inside a large bowl on his lap. He was wearing an apron, but he still was covered in flour, he had it in his tousled hair, on his cheek and some on the tip on his nose. He was looking in the direction of the person taking the picture, a shy, floury smile on his face. Even the flour didn’t manage to hide the blush on his pale skin.

 _Damn, he was adorable._ Cristiano though. _And happy_          

Cristiano glanced down at the man sleeping beside him completely oblivious to the sudden change in the air.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update. Exams/ wrok are eating all my free times. But there it is
> 
> Enjoy;)

****

For the first time in what felt like an eternity, Leo woke up on his own. No baby cries, no kids running around the room or jumping on his bed. No nothing.

Leo yawned; running a hand through is tousled morning hair. He sighed, taking his time to make himself get out from under the covers. Since it was the week-end, no school for the kids, so he would gladly let them sleep for a little while longer.

He let out another pained sad when his hand found nothing but an empty space on the other side. There was no use. He just couldn’t get use to it.

He was about to just dived back in his sleep, taking advantage of the calm to steal some deserved rest when the door to his room opened.

Yep, it was too beautiful to be true.

Expect that it wasn’t the kids.

A casually dressed tall Portuguese man entered the chamber a plate on his hands.

“Just in time” He grinned noticing Leo was awake.

Leo blinked incredulously, starring at the plate Cristiano deposited on his lap.

“What is this?” Leo asked eyeing the deliciously breakfast on the plate.

“Breakfast, honey.” Cristiano chuckled ruffling Leo’s already messed hair. “I see you’re under”

“No, I know what is it, Cris” Leo retorted rolling his eyes. “But why are you bringing me breakfast to bed?”

Cristiano shrugged. “ I just felt like it” He said simply.

Of course it wasn’t the first time he had breakfast served for him on his bed. In fact it used to be their routine, before they had kids. Then it became rare as time flew and finally, they completely forgot about it when Cristiano got his promotion.

Leo wasn’t complaining. Not at all. Just surprised at the sudden gesture.

“Thank you, babe” he smiled leaning down to peck his lips. “No problem.”

Leo served himself a glass of orange, took a sip, enjoying the sweet, bitter taste on his tongue.

“Aren’t you going to eat with me?” Leo said noticing that Cristiano made no move to join him just continued starring at him, a vague smile on his handsome face.

“No. I eat with the kids earlier” He explained brushing off a

“Wait, they’re awake?”Leo exclaimed surprised.”Then why is it so quiet?”

 “They’re with my mother”

“You’re mother is here?”

“Nope. I drove them there”

Now, Leo was confused. “Why?”

“Can you please asking so many question and just eat already” Cristiano sighed frustrated picking up a piece of strawberry and literally shoved it in Leo’s open mouth.

Leo frowned chewing on the fruit without breaking the eye contact. But he did as told and stopped harassing Cris with the questions. For now.

 

After the breakfast, Cristiano proposed they went downstairs to the living room and put on Netflix. Leo didn’t object, still confused with Cris odd behavior.

But the movie was a really bad one and they took pleasure in criticizing everything till the end, hands and mouths full of popcorns. Cristiano threw a playful corn at Leo, who threw it back and just like that they were a mess; covered in corns and smelling of caramel.

The day went on like that, movies  after movies. And eventally Leo decided to take a shower complaining about been sticky with the sugar drying on his skin and hair.

He went to the bathroom to go on with his routine. He took a long, warm shower.

He exiled the bathroom, and descended the stairs to the living room. He halted, staring down at Cristiano. He had changed his cloths, now harboring buttoned down whit shirt, paired with a black pant.

He looked delicious.

Leo raised his eyebrows at him, lips twitching upwards.

“Go upstairs and pick up on something decent” Cristiano said stepping up to wrap his arms around Leo’s slim waist, pulling him closer.

The smaller man shivered at the enticing cologne, burring his head against Cristiano’s chest. “why?”

“I’m taking you out to dinner”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, go on, I’m waiting”

Leo laughed shaking his head, as he turned around toward the stairs, he received a slap on the ass making him yelp. Cristiano’s just grinned and winked at him flashing him a pearly smile.

 

Cristiano took him to one of the restaurant they were accustomed to. It wasn’t a big, fancy one. Leo hated those kind of places and Cristiano knew it.

“Oh it’s been a long time” one of the server said, welcoming them inside.

Cristiano wrapped a protective arm around Leo’s waist pulling him closer. “Yeah,” He said.” We’ve been busy, I guess, Mr. Torez”

“Well it’s good to see again”

He guided them to their usual table, at the back. “How’s the kids?”

“They’re fine. Loud and annoying but I can’t find in myself to get rid of them” Leo said sitting across from his husband

“Ah kids. I know” Mr Torez laughed pulling out his notepad.

“so for us it will be---“Cristiano began.”Oh please, I still remember what your favorite meals are” Torez interrupted him winking at the Portugese.

Cristiano smiled back as Torez went on to get them their meals.

“I didn’t realized I missed this place until now” Leo admitted glancing around the cozy place.”

“Yeah, I know. I feel the same.”

A comfortable silence settled around them and Leo flicked his eyes to his surroundings; smiling silly at the memories flooding his mind. The day after they got engaged, Cristiano insisted they came here to celebrate and Leo too drunk in happiness, went along. They’d be been with their families and friends, partying till 5 am, uncaring of the world around them, too wrapped in their own paradise. As the party was still going on, Cristiano had taking him apart in a dark hall way, then it had been bruising kisses, rough wandering hands, biting.

Leo felt his face burn up at the images. It had been a night he would forever cherish. After that, they used to come here as much as they could; even the Kids were fondled of the place.

“Leo”

The smaller man shook his head, flicking his attention back to his husband. The smile evaporated from his face at the serious expression on Cristiano’s face.

 “I have something to tell you” Leo nodded, slightly panicking. “It’s about work”

“Is everything ok ? »

« sergio is working on finding me a new partner in the firm”

Leo frowned, not catching the meaning of it.

“This partner will help on taking some of the burden off my shoulders”

“But I thought sergio was already doing so.”

“He does but he also has his own shit to take care of, I can’t ask him to do more. He’s already doing more than enough »

The taller man advanced his hand towards Leo, clenching it around his smaller one. “I know I haven’t been the best husband or father for awhile now---“

“Don’t be ridiculous Cristiano”Leo cut him but Cris just shacked his head a sad smile playing on his lips.” There no need to lie, babe. I know I wasn’t, so that’s why once we get the partner; I will do a better job.” He tightened his hold, slightly crushing Leo’s hand but Leo didn’t flinch away.” I promise to take care of you and the kids, as I used to and won’t let any work intervene between us ever again. I promise you. 

Leo didn’t answer right away too wrapped up ain his thoughts but when he opened his mouth to respond, Mr Torez arrived with the meals.

 

The conversation of earlier had long been forgotten as they devoured the meals, talking and laughing about this and that, the tension easing little by little. Leo picked up a spoon of melted chocolate, unconsciously mooning at the hot, sweet taste his eyes drifting shut. He kept eating is dessert and moaning once in awhile, and didn’t notice the change of atmosphere before hearing a muffled groaned. He glanced up at his husband under his lashes.

Cristiano was gripping his napkin so tightly, his knuckles turning white. His eyes were two black holes devouring Leo, his lips shut in a tight line.

Leo smiled innocently at him despite the blush covering his cheeks and encircled the head of the spoon with his tongue. Cristiano groaned again, chest heaving, hands trembling as if he was straining himself from jumping Leo right here, right there.

“What’s wrong, babe? You look…unwell” Leo asked dragging his foot up Cristiano’s under the table. Cristiano jolted at the touch, quickly glancing around him to make sure no one was looking at them. Leo didn’t care.

He continued his ascension, rubbing the head of his feet against the inside of Cris’s thigh- knowing how sensitive he was there.

“Stop it” Cristiano said between tight teeth, eyes warning. Leo winked at him, taking another bit of chocolat and without any shame groaning, his tongue lapping the silver clean, their eyes locked on each other.

“stop what?” He whispered pressing his foot against the bulging dick, making Cristiano’s eyelids fluttered, and his lips parted in a silent moan.

Cristiano gripped Leo’s feet under the table and unceremoniously push it away from his sensitive area. Leo laughed it off, throwing his head back, his body shaking.

“Enough” Cristiano declared wiping his mouth with the napkin. “We’re leaving. Now.”

Leo took a last spoon of chocolate then proceeded to follow Cris. “Wait near the car while I’m paying”

Leo nodded with a wink, and went outside. As soon as his body was out the door, the hot going through his veins vanish, making him shiver. He pressed against the door of the car, hands buried in his pocket.

He didn’t have to wait long before the tall, glorious silhouette of his husband appeared at the door of the restaurant. As their eyes locked, Leo smiled and Cristiano’s reciprocated the action, walking confidently towards Leo. He placed his hands at either sides of Leo, trapping the smaller man between his body and the car. He bended down towards Leo parted lips.

“As soon as we’re home, _this_ is mine” Cristiano said voice hoarse, squeezing one the plumb cheeks of Leo’s ass. “I’m going to fuck  you so hard, make you scream so loud your lungs will hurt, you won’t be able to think about anyone else but me”

Leo shuddered at that, his eyes fluttered, but he didn’t back down, pushing up on his tip-toe to close the distance between their lips. They met in hard, bruising kiss, groping and moaning, completely oblivious to their surroundings.

All too soon, Cristiano broke the exchange, slapping Leo’s ass, his tongue running along Leo’s upper lip. “Let’s go home”

Leo nodded, reluctantly letting him go.

 

 

The ride back home was as much torture for Leo’s as it was for Cristiano.

As soon as Leo locked the door of the house behind them, Cristiano jumped on him. They made out like two starving teenagers, moans and gasps filling a once silent house. Cristiano bended down to lift Leo up, hands on his back side. Leo nibbled and bit down on the other’s neck as Cristiano took him towards the nearest hard surface.

Leo moaned out loud when Cristiano bit hard against his neck, squeezing his ass. When Cristiano pressed between his parted thighs, Leo grinded up, letting out breathing noises. The taller man brought their lips back together, his tongue exploring the cave inside, groaning at the sweet taste of chocolate. Leo carded his fingers through his hair, pulling him closer and closer to his burning body.

It felt so good, that Leo wanted to cry. It has been so long, the last time they _really_ did it. And Leo had forgotten how amazing it was.

Now that Cristiano promised that he would be home more often, things would get better. It had to get better.

And today had been one of his favorites and for that Leo believed him. Believe that Cristiano would do everything in his power to make it work.

Leo slipped a hand under Cristiano’s boxer, squeezing organ. It was hot, big and throbbing between his fingers. Cristiano let out an animalistic growl and thrusted so hard into Leo’s hand that the latter back hit the hard table. Leo gasped, and the noise of a breaking glass resounded inside the house, startling them both.

Leo sat up, eyeing the broken glass. “Oops” He chuckled proceeding back to stroking his husband.

“No, no. Leo wait” Cristiano said pulling Leo’s hand from his underwear. He laughed at the pouting man, bending down to kiss the pout away. “ We have to clean it”

“We can do it later” Leo whined, licking up Cris ‘s throat, fingers pulling on the short hair on the back of his head.

“No.” Cristiano said putting himself at a safe distance from Leo’s wondering hands and tongue. “I will take of it, you go wait for me in the bedroom”

“Cris”

“Hop, hop. Go ahead. The sooner you do, the sooner we can go back to it”

Leo hesitated a few seconds, but seeing that Cristiano wasn’t backing off, he let out an annoyed huff and got down from the table. “I hate you. You better hurry up or else I will start without you, babe”

Cristiano slapped on the ass, groaning at him as Leo run up stairs, giggling like a kid.

He took care of arranged the room, preparing the sheets and a couple of wet towels. He went to the bathroom to glance at his reflexion, blushing at the already forming hickeys on his jaw, and neck.

He entered the room again. He was in the middle of discarding his shirt when he heard a vibration. It wasn’t loud, but since the house was dead silent, it felt like it. He eyed the phone on the nightside by Cristiano’s side of the bed. _He must have forgot to take it_ , he thought.

He walked towards It and picked it up. He prayed to god it wasn’t the job again. He couldn’t taking it. Not now, not for the first time in what felt like forever, they were like what they used to be.

It was a text from Sergio Ramos.

Leo knew him. They didn’t talk much, but both cared about each other enough to consider each other like family. Beside he was like Cristiano’s brother and he was a good guy.

Leo didn’t hesitate when he clicked on the message and proceed to read it. It wasn’t like they hid anything from each other.

“so I did the research you ask from me. And there was not much, that Beckham is a lonely guy, divorced for three years now, no kids apparently. He used to live In Brooklyn before he came here, eleven mouths ago for work. He’s teaching history in the university but he’s from like a very rich family, like really man. That guy probably had everything he wanted in his life. And---”

Leo closed the text, his hand trembling like a leaf. He felt a wave of feeling crushing from inside out; anger, shock, panic, disappointment…

He clutched the telephone between his fingers, his teeth digging painfully into his lip. His heart pounding so violently against his rib cage like it was begging to escape the cyclone of feelings.

His perfect bubble, exploded in million pieces just like the glasses downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Leo clenched the device between his fingers, squeezing so tightly that you couldn’t even feel it. He closed and opened his eyes, blinking rapidly, and breathed through his nostrils. He needed to calm down his heart. It was pounding so fast, that he felt like it was trying to find its way out. Although the idea wasn’t scary. Not to him. Leo would give anything just minimize the pain inside.

 Sitting on the edge of the bed, he waited patiently for his husband to join him.

He heard his footsteps but didn’t lift his head to look at him.

“Why are you still wearing your clothes” Cristiano whined glancing at the man. “Maybe you want me to help you with that…” He continued mischievously stepping forward, totally oblivious to Leo states of mind.

Leo finally flicked his eyes to him, doing nothing to hide the anger and disappointment from his face.

The shirtless Portuguese grin disappeared making way to a deep frown. “What is wrong?” He said carefully

“Is there something you want to tell me?” Leo asked, tone cold and distant.

“What? No. why?”

“Oh really? Absolutely _nothing_?” Leo insisted, eyes burning with defiance.

Cristiano’s frown deepened, clearly thrown off by the sudden changed in Leo’s behavior. Obliviously something happened. But what could possibly have happened in barely five fucking minutes.

Cristiano’s stepped closer to Leo, hitching to caress his face; somehow make that pure look of anger and sadness from his face. But the latter suddenly surged forward, handing the phone to him. Cristiano looked between the phone and Leo, back to the phone, still in the dark. But after a moment of hesitation, he took the device, glancing at the illuminati screen.

It was a message from Sergio.

But why is Leo showing it to him and what’s the behavior?

He got his answer as he went on scrolling down the text.

He didn’t even try to finish reading it. He swallowed hard, blinking rapidly as he glanced back at Leo.

“Well? Still got nothing to say?” Leo demanded crossing his arms over his chest.

“You’re reading my messages now?”Cristiano’s said outraged

« Is that really what’s you’re going with, Cristiano?” Leo snapped, apparently done with trying to keep his calm. “Don’t try to fucking turn the situation over. You’re spying on me, now ?”

“That’s not you »

« You know what I’m talking about”Leo practically yelled. 

“Ok fine, you want me to admit that I asked sergio to do a background check on Beckham? Yes I did. » Cristiano yelled too, determined to get it over with. “so how about you, huh?’

“What about me?” Leo said incredulous 

“Oh stop it, Leo. Just tell me why i had to _accidently_ learn about his existence when you’ve been seeing each other for months”

“Why does it matter?” since when do I have to tell about my every fucking encounter”

“IT MATTER TO ME!” Cristiano shouted stepping closer, only a step separating them.

He looked angry and menacing but Leo didn’t flinch, stayed grounded.

“Let me guess »Leo whispered calmly. “ You saw the messages on _my_ phone-I don’t know when because obviously neither Geri nor Ney talked about him to you and instead of asking me about it like a man and any freaking trusty _husband_ would have done, you went behind _my_ back and dig out a man’s past. Am I missing something here? »

Cristiano clenched his fisted at his sides biting at his bottom lip. “So go ahead » Leo continued. « ask me those questions that were eating so much that you---“

“Shut up, will you? »Cristiano cut him his hands hovering over Leo’s cheeks on either sides of the smaller man’s face. Leo eyed them, flickered his glare back to the Portuguese, daring him to make a move. But Cristiano did nothing, his hands falling like a dead weight by his sides. He opened his mouth to say something when something in Leo’s eyes made him consider his next words.

He searched Leo’s face for a moment, their rushed breaths almost mingling because they were so close. Yet Cristiano never felt as far and distant as he felt at this moment.

He widened his stands, standing tall, spreading his shoulders and flexing the muscles on his arms and chest.

“What’s going on between you two?”He asked dead on, his eyes never leaving the other brown ones, which widened at the question.”Don’t look so shocked, Leo” He laughed bitterly. “I saw the texts and you two were _clearly_ flirty. So, I will ask you again: Did you two fucked yet while i was working my ass off to feed and take care of _you_ and _our_ kids.”

He didn’t anticipate the first slap, his cheek burning under the rawness and strength of it. The second, he did saw it coming but couldn’t stop it. The third one, thought. He caught Leo’s wrist before it made any contact with his aching and abused skin.

“I’m not going to stand here and let you insult me like that” Leo said between clenched teeth making a job of yanking his wrist from Cristiano’s iron grip.

He stepped a said, walking towards the bedroom door. “Where do you think you’re going?” Cristiano said already making a move to stop him from leaving the room.

“Far away from you” Leo spitted back yanking the door open and stepping out.

But before he even made it to the stairs, two strong arm wrapped around his waist, lifting him up from the floor. “Let me go, Cristiano » Leo yelled kicking him with clutched fists.

Cristiano walked them back to the bedroom. Leo protested, kicked him and yelled but Cristiano didn’t bulge. He finally threw him on the bed; Leo bounced on it a couple of times before attempting to escape. Cristiano caught his ankles yanking him back to him, ignoring the kick connecting against his jaw.

“Cristiano. Stop. Let me go» Leo cried trying in vain to get away from Cristiano’s grip. But he was much stronger and taller so he knew he had no chance whatsoever to escape.

“You’re hurting me, let go” Leo eyes widened and struggled like crazy when Cristiano bend toward the nightstand and pulled out a handcuff covered in soft cotton.

It was one of the _toys_ ; they used from time to time when they were in the mood.

And now was certainly not one of them. “What are you doing?”

Cristiano continued ignoring him and proceed to cuff the only hand he managed to caught to the headboard before Leo pulled out from under him in a last, desperate attempt to flee.

Leo watched in horror as Cristiano finally released him, stepping away from the bed and quickly walked to the door. “No. No. Cristiano, don’t you dare—” 

.He pulled on the cuff and luckily for him it didn’t hurt, the soft cotton around it making it comfortable and bearable.

Cristiano couldn’t help but shuddered at Leo’s cries to un-cuff him but it still didn’t stop him from stepping out of the room and closing the door as Leo yelled in a trembling voice

“ _Cri_ _stiano_ ”


	8. Chapter 8

Panic and desperation were the crazy feelings that led Cristiano into _fucking_ tying his husband up on the bed.

When Leo said that he was leaving…away from him, Cristiano panicked. He knew he crossed the line with the words he said but he never would have said anything if he knew it would have led to this mess.

He was aware; he only made it worse by literally forcing Leo into staying home. If he had let him leave, Leo would have gone. Maybe to Geri, or Ney or…

Yeah. Sure.

_Nope, who was he kidding?_

He was afraid of Leo going to _him._

Why wouldn’t he? From the texts, they looked freaking _close_. So it wouldn’t have been a big surprise if Leo went to see him.

_Over my dead body. No.No.No._

Those were the only words resounding in his head as he went on tying up Leo, completely numb to his yells. He didn’t know what he was actually doing but he was determined to keep Leo, here with him. That much he knew.

He rubbed his eyes feeling tired even thought he just woke up. He couldn’t really sleep knowing what he had just done. Leo was probably thinking of his next move aka killing Cristiano Ronaldo in the slowest and painful way possible.  The Portuguese shuddered at the thought.

He quickly made a nice big breakfast with everything Leo loved.

Okay, it was a lame tactic to be forgiven, and there was no way in hell Leo would for it; but at least he hoped it would lessen the tension.

When he went up the stairs and down the hall to the closed door, he inhaled and exhaled anxiously, apprehending Leo’s reaction.

But as he opened the door, slowly picking his head shyly through the slightly ajar door, he let out a relief sigh.  Leo was asleep.

He walked as quietly as he could to his side and put down the plate of breakfast. He glanced down at the sleeping frame of the smaller man. He looked so peaceful, his dark eyelashes contrasting against his pale skin, his lips slightly parted with white teeth pocking from underneath the pink meat.

Cristiano wanted nothing more than to slide under the covers and covered his small body with his bigger one and just stay like that forever. His little bubble of thoughts exploded when Leo stirred making the cuff around his wrist click against the headboard.

_Fuck!_

What he has done? Was mad?

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair messing them without a single care.

He stormed out of the room, closing the door behind him. He went back to where he slept last night-the guestroom.  He took a hold of the phone and composed the number of the only one he could think who could possibly make it alright.

 

He was finishing his shower when the door bell rang. He flinched at the sound because it seemed so loud without the kids making all the noise. He quickly put on his clothes, a louse jeans and a simple V shirt and practically run down the stairs.

 As he opened the door open, a storm walked in, literally pushing him out of the way.

“What the he---“

“Is he awake?” Gerard asked without even giving him a chance to recooer from the initial shock

“What?” Cristiano said completely dumbfounded. “How—“

“He freacking called me last when you were busy holding him holtage. Yeah you didn’t think of taking his phone from him. Not so smart, huh” Gerard yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him, his eyes burning with anger.

Well, if Leo wasn’t wake, now he surely was.

“Geri, calm down”

Cristiano turned to the familiar voice, sighting at the face. His best friend, Sergio smiled at him but his glare remained stern, serious.

“Don’t tell me to calm down” Geri snapped at Sergio. “Your friend is a crazy ass”

“This all situation is a mess and you storming like that won’t resolve anything if not making it worse.”

Gerard opened his mouth looking like he wanted to protest but he kept quiet even thought he was far from been calmer. But at least he didn’t look like he wanted to kill Cristiano.

He stared him down one last time making sure to put all the venom possible into his eyes before practically running up the stairs, yelling Leo’s name like a mad man.

Cristiano knew the connection they shared between Sergio and himself was _hella_ strong but it didn’t come close to the bond between Geri and Leo. It seemed that they shared so much that sometimes, he had the impression that they respectively felt what the other felt at a particular moment.

He kind of envied that sometimes.

“Is is that bad?” sergious asked making a face.

He got his answer when Geri yelled from the bedroom

“I WILL KILL HIM!!”

Cristiano sighted rubbing his face with both hands, feeling like crap. Even the warm, heavy hand landing on his shoulder wasn’t enough to make it even slightly better.

“I don’t know what to do” He mumbled, the words cutting through his throat. “I said things to him, _horrible_ things that weren’t even true and then I fucking tied him up like a freaking psychopath. He must hate me now”

“No, he doesn’t, don’t be an idiot Cris” He eyed the slouched shoulders and bowed head before continuing with a firm, confident voice “Beside, I’m sure, Geri up there will sort it out with Leo”

Cristiano made a face at him and Sergio couldn’t help but laugh out loud before quickly clearing his throat at the seriousness of the affair. “I know he looked like he was going to punch you and personally I couldn’t blame him- _only_ if you consider it by his perspective. But I also happen to know, that getting at the bottom of this all mess will be the best for you and Leo”

Cristiano knew he was right, although he couldn’t help but be skeptic this time. Something was off and he could feel deep in his gut.

But he was glad he called him. He needed now than he ever did in his life.

They stayed like this for a few minutes before Sergio broke the heavy silence.

“Euh, Cris?” Sergio whispered suddenly nudging him on the shoulder. When Cristiano turned back to him, he pointed to the top of the stairs. “Don’t you think it’s a little _too_ quiet?”

Cristiano frowned. He was right. Why was it so calm, suddenly? Why Leo didn’t came to find him as soon as Gerard freed him.

Worry and anxiety made him practically ran up the stairs, three steps at the time with Sergio on his trails.

He knocked on the closed door and waited for someone to authorize him to enter. It was silly of him to wait for a permission to get inside _his_ bedroom but the circumstances didn’t allow him to.

Strangely no one answered. The two men looked at each other, their frowns deepening. He knocked again, the noise resounding in the quiet house.

Still no sound coming from the inside.

Annoyed, he was about to just barge in when the door cracked open revealing a stern looking Gerard. He glared at Cristiano with something clouding his eyes but the Portuguese couldn’t put his finger on it and it sent a shiver up his spine.

Gerard quickly turned his gaze from Cristiano to Sergio. He made a movement with his chin before saying in a cold, stern voice.

“Let’s go wait downstairs. They need to talk. _Alone_.”

Sergio didn’t look enthusiastic about leaving them alone but something in Gerard’s face stopped him from protesting.

Why Gerard looked so freaking serious? He never was serious.

Cristiano blinked confused at the door closing behind him, leaving the two of them in the bedroom. Cristiano swallowed difficulty, turning to face his husband.

Leo was sitting on the bed, his legs flat on the soft carpet, his head bowed down and his hands clapped together on his lap.

He looked vulnerable. Cristiano couldn’t help but notice.

Cristiano cleared his throat to make himself notice, in case Leo didn’t.

“I’m sorry about last night” He said deciding to begin the conversation with that. “I said things I shouldn’t have and I hurt you. And I have absolutely no excuses for what I did to you afterwards. It was way out of line. I guess I was afraid you would leave me”

He didn’t need to know the real reason. _I didn’t want you to run to him._

Leo shook his head. “Its okay.I shouldn’t have hidden his existence from you” Leo whispered, sounding so small, fragile. “It was wrong therefore you had every right to be angry”

Cristiano let out a breath; he didn’t know he was holding. “Why did you then?”

 He stepped forward, hoping that the movement would make Leo looked at him.

Leo shrugged, rubbing his intertwined fingers together. “I don’t really know. But I knew that if I had told you that we met in a club and he was hitting on me, you would have asked me to stop seeing him. And I wouldn’t have blame you, that what I would have done too”

“But you kept it from me and kept on seeing him in secret” Cristiano couldn’t help but add.

They needed to get everything out now so they could put all this mess behind them and finally move on.

Leo nodded, but it was such a small movement, Cristiano wasn’t even sure it happened. “why?”

“He was a great guy, and I finally didn’t feel miserable. I have my friends too but it felt good to have someone else by my side and he was there.”

He didn’t like it one bit, but that much he could understand. However what he still didn’t get was why Leo looked so guilty.

“Raise your head and look at me, Leo” He demanded after a moment. When Leo didn’t make a single move, Cristiano closed the distance between them.

He gripped his shoulders forcing him to connect their eyes. He realized with a shocked that they were huge and teary. He looked vulnerable, _lost_.

Cristiano quickly cupped his face and kissed his forehead wrapping his small frame against his firm chest. “shh, baby” He whispered hands caressing his scalp. “It’s okay, I’m not mad. I understand. Really. I do.”

He felt Leo shake his head against his chest, hands coming up to clench at his cloth on the back. “I should have stopped” He said voice muffled. “I should have”

He kept saying it for a moment, tremors shaking his body. Cristiano frowned completely at lost.

What was happening?

His heart clenched painfully inside his chest almost suffocating him.

And finally everything became clearer.

Now, he got where that sickening feeling he had since he saw those texts was from. It all came crashing on him.

He untwined Leo’s hands from his back, pushing him to an arm distance with difficult since Leo wanted to continue hiding his face against him.

“Did you two—“He couldn’t even get the words out. It hurt way too much.

Leo eyes widened in shock. The exact same look he gave him last night. “No, we didn’t. I couldn’t do this to you. To _us_ ” He said.

And Cristiano trusted him.

His hands fell to his sides. He bit down on his lip painfully to keep the sob down his throat.

His eyes desperately searched for a sign on Leo’s face. Something to hold on to, so he wouldn’t drown in the current of feelings flooding inside him. He needed to know he was wrong. That none of all this happened. That it was all a bad dream and he would soon wake up to his normal life.

A life were nothing was falling apart on him and he was just standing there, completely helpless.

“Say it” He said voice breaking, uncaring of the tears flooding down Leo flushed face. “I want to hear you say it so FUCKING DO IT, LEO!”

Leo flinched at the sudden violent tone, a sob leaving his mouth. His body was shaking uncontrollably, chest heaving like he had difficulty breathing. “No” he said sounding miserable

Cristiano picked the first object he could catch within his range and threw it across the room. He only realized what it was as it crashed against the wall, the glass breaking to thousands of pieces. It was the framed photo of the five of them: him, Leo, and their kids.  

More than a picture frame broke at this moment and Cristiano knew it.

“Say it, Lionel” Cristiano repeated, calmer, averting his eyes from the agonizing brown ones.”Please”

He heard him take a deep, rigged breath, and then finally he did.

“I love him”

Cristiano flicked his eyes close. It was all too much.

He took a step then another one toward the door. He needed to get out of here. And fast.

He walked of the room completely ignoring the cried of pleads from Leo. His mind clouded with pain and a feeling of sudden loneliness.

“Cristiano, please” Leo was crying after him. “I love you more, please”

He ran down the stairs startling the two men waiting at the foot of the stairs, on his way. He gripped his jacket throwing it over his shoulders. Leo caught up to him, catching his arm, holding to it desperately. “Don’t leave me.” He pleaded, face covered in tears, sniffing. The sigh made Cristiano flinch but the suffocating feeling inside his chest was just too much to dealt with at the moment.

He glanced at Gerard, imploring him to take Leo from him. Sergio looked in shock and confused. Obviously Gerard didn’t explain the situation to him, hence his confusion at the agitation.

“I don’t care about my feelings about him, Cris” Leo said. “You’re the only one that matters to me, I swear”

“Pique!” He groaned

The Spaniard finally moved, stepping forward. He quickly ripped Leo’s hands from Cristiano jacket, Leo thrashing in his arms.

“What are you doing?” Leo cried struggling against his best friend. “Let me go, Geri. I can’t let him leave”

“Take me away from here, please” Cristiano demanded turning to Sergio, who looked less confused-seeming to understand the situation bit by bit, but still in shock.

Sergio glanced back hesitantly at Leo struggling, whimpering miserably against Geri’s arms. “Sergio!”

He acquiesced and picked up his own jacket. He put it on and run a hand through his hair.

“No. Cristiano” Leo yelped. “I love you, don’t leave me, please! No”

Cristiano closed the door, still hearing the cries coming from the house. A muffled sound matching his own broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me!! It was painful for me to but i had to write, lol.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Ney/James 's relationship ;)

_“ Hi. Leo baby, I know I’m late but wait for me, I won’t be long and we will finally have a moment to ourselves. So don’t start without me. Love you"_

_Beep. Beep_

_“ Hi. Leo baby, I know I’m late but wait for me, I won’t be long and we will finally have a moment to ourselves. So don’t start without me. Love you"_

_Beep. Beep_

"Leo! "

The small Argentinean glanced up from the phone, his finger hanging in the air above the call button.

“Could you stop, please? " Neymar pleaded referring to the phone. “I don’t get why you keep hearing this fucking message over and over again.”

Leo knew it was stupid and he was just keep hurting himself. But it was stronger than him. He _needed_ to hear his voice. And if an old voice-mail was the only way he could, then he didn't mind.

" It’s the only way for me to hear his voice in a normal tone than the emotionless one he opted to use with me”

Neymar eyed him pitifully, sighting he put down the jar of paint on the floor. He walked to him, sitting by his side on the ground. “I know it’s pathetic and stupid »

“No its not” He mumbled sliding an arm around the other’s slim shoulders, pulling him closer. “I get it, I really do. But you have to stop. You’re just torturing yourself even more”

Leo never felt greater pain than when Cristiano walked out of the door, four months ago. He remembered crying, yelling at Gerard even long after Cristiano’s departure. Of course he had tried to run after him but with Gerard, it was useless. When Leo finally managed to calm down, his body completely empty from any trace of tears, he called him.

As expected, Cristiano didn’t pick up. Never did. Leo was using Gerard as an intermediary to keep hearing about Cristiano.

He asked to see the kids from time to time and Leo didn’t object.

Leo gave him the space and the time to think because as long as Leo was concerned, he had absolutely nothing to think about. He only wanted Cristiano. Nothing more, nothing less.

A month had passed away without Leo didn’t even hearing a word from Cristiano but Gerard assured him that Cristiano was still alive but still haven’t digested the affair.

Leo didn’t care. He was ready to wait for him for as long as needed.

And finally Cristiano came back, at the earlier stage of the next mouth. Leo had just come back home after dropping the kids at school, when the door bell rang. He opened the door thinking it was probably Gerard or Neymar coming to check on him. They took round in coming here; to spend time with him, pretending to be bored and just wanted to spend some quality time with him. Leo wasn’t stupid; he knew they were watching over him to make sure he wasn’t doing anything stupid.

But it had been neither of them, and Leo had felt his heart stop in his chest, his eyes widening at the man standing at his door step.

It’d only been one month and two days but to Leo it had felt like a year and he couldn’t help but gasped at the warm feeling clouding his heart. His throat constricted making it difficult for him to speak. To say what he really wanted.

_“You look like shit”_

Leo should have felt insulted but he didn’t. He hadn’t been able to eat properly or get a really needed sleep for days so he knew he was far from looking presentable.

Cristiano, on the other hand had looked perfect as usual, expect for the slight sign of dark lines underneath his eyes that betrayed his perfect composure. Besides, he heard from Gerard, whom was told by Sergio that Cristiano had been drowning himself in alcohol since that day.

Despite his desire to go see him that day, Leo had stayed away. He was the one who pushed him into that, he had absolutely no right to just barge in and give him a moral about his health.

But Sergio and his long-time husband, iker Cassillas took good care of him and give him lectures when needed. And it must have worked because Cristiano finally had asked to see his children again and been the good father Leo knew he was.

However, Cristiano hadn’t come to try to make things all right so everything could get back to the way they were.

No.

He told Leo that he couldn’t just forget about what happened and it didn’t matter that Leo loved him more. It wasn’t enough to erase the feeling of betrayal Cristiano felt and he wasn’t sure it ever will.

Leo had nodded, accepting everything Cristiano told him. It was naïf and stupid of him to think things could ever go back to the way they were. He messed up big time and now was the time to pay back the prices for it.

So both had agreed to keep things quiet from the kids curious ears for the moment.

And now Cristiano was living in a spacious apartment near Sergio’s house and they were alternating their times with the kids.

Of course the kids had been confused but Leo kept saying:

_“Sometimes grown-ups need some times to their selves”_

And when they were asking if eventually Cristiano will be back home, Leo kept repeating in a determined yet hopeful voice:

_“Nothing last forever. One way or another, your father will take his decision”_

And eventually, they got used to it and stopped asking questions. And Leo couldn’t be more relieved. He didn’t know how long he could keep on his _everything-will-be-al-right_ acting.

Neymar’s ringtone pulled him from his long, deep dark thoughts. The Brazilian face lit up to the caller id. He answered the call, not before winking at Leo raised eyebrows.

“Hello babe”

James. Leo figured.

“No, no. I’m with Leo actually…. Yeah? Hahaha”

Leo smiled tenderly at the excitement and happiness emitting from the younger man. He was so happy for Neymar. He adored him and couldn’t be happier that he found a boyfriend capable of handling his over the bard energy. They were getting along so much, that Leo it felt like they were dating each other for years not just a year. And James was really good guy so Leo knew he didn’t need to worry about him. Beside Gerard already threaten, _kind of_ , telling he was keeping an eye on them and that if he ever hurt Ney in any way, he would chase him for the rest of his life. Leo had rolled his eyes at the big Spaniard, tapping a shaking, and shocked James on the shoulder.

“No way?!! Really?”

Leo looked back at a practically jumping on his feet Brazilian, eyes shining bright. “Yeah, I will be here waiting. Ok, yeah will tell…Bye love you too babe”

“What is it?” Leo asked amused.

“He’s coming home”

“What? When?”

“Today, in like four, five hours”

James went away for two months to stay with his grieving grand-mother, when his grand-dad died from a heart attack. Neymar wanted to come with him, but James had kindly decline the offer, saying that it he needed to be alone with his family. Neymar hadn’t taking it badly, because he kind of get it. They were dating for a year but it still was fresh so times needed to pass before James can properly consider him like a part of his family.

Yet something was telling Leo’s that it already was the case.

“God, I missed him” Neymar groaned sitting back down beside Leo, leaning heavily against him.

“I’m sure he missed you too”

“He better had”

Leo laughed kissing his forehead and rubbing his back.

He envied them. They were so young, so in love and so _in couple_.

 

When James got home, Leo had to leave. Neymar had launched himself on the poor lad, as soon as he crossed the door. They had shamelessly made-out and moaned in front of a shocked Leo. So he just said his goodbyes although he doubted that they hear him to preoccupy in devouring each-other.

After dining with the kids and putting them to bed, he went up to his own bedroom.

If the bed felt cold when Cristiano wasn’t home, now it he couldn’t even feel it. He buried his small body under the mountains of sheets, wishing it could protect him from the loneliness constricting his heart. It took him a while to succeed in shutting his brain from all the negative thoughts keeping him awake and finally letting sleep take over. As his eyes were closing, his phone rang making him jolt. He rubbed his face, groaning annoyed.

His annoyance quickly turned into sadness when he glanced at the caller id.

_David._

He bit down on his lip, feeling the metal taste of blood on his tongue. His fingers were shaking around the device, his heart beating painfully fast.

He pressed on the _decline_ button for what felt like a thousandth times.  He barely have done so, that a message popped up on his screen.

_“Stop ignoring me, Leo. I miss you, please say something”_

Leo hated doing that but he was convinced it was for the better. He needed to keep his distance with David.

He decided to type back the first message in days.

_“Forget me. Please”_

He quickly looked for the voice he needed now inside his phone historic to keep himself from being completely swallowed by guiltiness, sadness, pain…He buried himself back under the covers, clenching his phone over his drumming heart.

_“ Hi. Leo baby, I know I’m late but wait for me, I won’t be long and we will finally have a moment to ourselves. So don’t start without me. Love you"_

_Beep._

_“ Hi. Leo baby, I know I’m late but wait for me, I won’t be long and we will finally have a moment to ourselves. So don’t start without me. Love you"_

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOILA!!  
> A very long and earlier chapter just for you my loyal readers for Christmas. Altough it won't be as joyful as i would have liked but hey i gotta write what i gotta write.  
> Hope you will like it!!  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS people and happy holidays!!! :)

Winter is coming

That was Leo’s thought as a cold wind hit his face. He shivered, pulling his puffy jacket around himself. He quickly walked to his car and got inside before catching a cold. He put on the heater, rubbing together his ice-cold fingers.

He was driving for a moment when his phone rang. He picked without checking the caller, eyes on the road. He put on the speaker so he could keep his hands on the wheel.

“Hello?”

“Leo? Where are you?” Asked Gerard big voice over the phone

“On the road. I have to pick up the kids at school”

“ Ah yes, I completely forgot that it was your turn. What about Mateo?”

“He’s with the neighbor. Why?”

“No, I was just making sure you’re still coming to tonight’s party”

“I don’t remember accepting the invitation” Leo sighted turning a corner.

Gerard and shakira were organizing a party before Christmas, like a pre-Christmas party. They knew how to throw a party; Leo had to give them that. Despite his reluctance to those kinds of parties, Leo usual enjoyed them. But this year, he wasn’t in the mood to party.

And he knew that practically three quarter of the guests were in couple. He didn’t want to be the one holding the candle while they were all too busy kissing, laughing, and hugging.

Nope he wasn’t going to put himself through it.

“Oh come on , Leeeoo” Gerard whined.

“I can’t Geri. I’m sorry”

“But why? I mean you never turn down our little party”

“Yeah well… things changes”

He kept quiet for a moment, giving Leo a false hope that he let it go. But with Gerard, there was absolutely no hope.

“So what?” He said voice serious. “You’ll stop enjoying yourself even in your favorite period of the year just because your relationship is on freeze.”

“Ouch”

“Sorry but it’s the truth, _enano._ You think Cristiano is stopping himself from enjoying his life. Nope you’re the only one depressing.”

“I’m not having this conversation over the phone while driving, Geri”

“Ok fine, I will stop annoying you but you got to promise me you will be there”

“Geri…”

“Please, Leo”

Leo let out an exasperate sigh, tightening his grip on the wheel. He slowed down as he parked the car in the school parking lot.

“Fine.” He gave up turning off the car. “I hate you”

“Greeatt!! Love you too, babe”

Leo rolled his eyes at him fondly, a small smile playing on his lips.

 

“Daddy, daddy”

Leo chuckled seeing an excited Thiago running towards him a large paper in his hand.

“Hey honey” He said kneeing on the ground uncaring of the dirt.

“Look a made a drawing” He said brandishing the pape he was holding.

Leo heart lurched at the picture. Thiago and Cris Jr were on either side of Cristiano and him who were standing with Mateo in Leo’s arm. The difference between them being their height difference. At the far corner of the paper was a big christmas tree standing tall.

“How is it?” Thiago asked hands coming up to take a hold of Leo’s ears.

Leo laughed out loud, vision blurring as tears welled up behind his eyes.

“Is daddy alright?”

Leo looked at the tiny face staring with big worried eyes. “Yeah, I’m okay, baby” He assured kissing his forehead. “It’s beautiful”

“Really?”

Leo nodded picking him up off the ground, kissing his chubby cheeks.

“Come on; let’s wait for your brother”

 

“Papi?”

“Yeah, Cris?” He kept his eyes locked on the road but glanced on the mirror at his son sitting in the back seat.

He was rubbing his small hands, biting his nails, eyes looking everywhere but at Leo’s.

“What is it?” Leo said slowing down the car and frowning.

Cris Jr used to act this way when he was nervous. A tic he got from Cristiano in addition to his features.

“Are we going to uncle Geri’s and tati shaki’s house tonight?”He asked

“Euh… yes we are, hon. We always do, don’t we?

He nodded, still biting his nails. “Is daddy going to be there?”

Now Leo finally got what he was nervous about. Thiago was too young to fully grasp the situation but Cristiano was teen, soon to be eleven years old. He was maybe to young but not stupid. Leo knew from the first time that Cris understood, even thought he kept from asking the questions.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Now, it was his turn to be nervous. He wanted to reassure him but even he didn’t know if Cristiano had planned to attend the party. Leo intended to cancel it after all. He eyed the big brown eyes finally looking at him, pleading. He sighted biting on his lip.

“He---Of course he will” He said mastering his most convincing tone

It worked obviously since Cris let out a big sigh a goofy smile appearing on his tiny face.

 

 

“Thiago, stop running around in your underwear’s!” Leo yelled from up the stairs bouncing a crying Mateo on his arms. “You will catch a cold, put on some clothes”

“But daddy!” He complained his teddy bear hanging loosely in his hand.

“Don’t daddy me, go on. Now.”

He got back to the crying tiny human being on his arms. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. He was crying for an hour now. Leo tried to feed him, giving him toys, rocking him in his arms singing his favorite song to him. To no use, he wasn’t stopping.

Leo looked helplessly at his tiny, flushed face, yelling at the top of his small lungs.

“Give it back!”

“No, it’s mine”

“Papi!”

“What?” Leo said looking down the stairs.

“He took my robot” Cris complained pointing at the transformer Thiago was squeezing against his chest.

“T, give him back his toy”

“But it’s mine. He lost his”

“Liar! I didn’t you! You lost yours and now you’re stealing mine”

A small vein was pulsing against Leo’s temple. His head was pounding and with the yelling coming from both sides, he barely heard the door bell rang.

He sighed in relief, hoping to be an angel saving him from hell. He walked down the stairs, tugging a still crying Mateo against his chest.

When the door flew opened, it was far from being the angel he was hoping for.

“David?” He said eyes widening.

“Hi” David said a shy smile spreading on his face.

“What are you doing here?” Leo said annoyed ready to shut the door on his face.

“We need to talk” He replied his tone turning serious.

“Daddy!!”

“Stop pulling on it you will break it!”

“Dios mios, _Boys!”_   Leo yelled going back to the living room.

He balanced Mateo in on arm, went and took the source of all the yelling from a pouting Cris.

“When I said stop, you do as told, okay?”

“It isn’t fair. It’s Thiago who stole it from me.”

“No, liar, liar!”

“I don’t want to hear it” Leo said firmly once and for all. “Go wait for me in the bathroom. We have to get ready for the party. Go on”

They complained again but when they saw that Leo was playing around, they practically ran to the bathroom pushing each other all the way up the stairs.

“No running” Leo yelled after him but to no use.

He rolled his eyes, already exhausted even before going to the party. Mateo had slightly calmed down but was still sobbing loudly, a pout on his tiny red lips. Leo wiped out his running nose for what felt like a thousand times.

“Leo”

He jolted at the voice. He had completely forgot about David.

“Listen” He mumbled turning around rocking Mateo. “I know we have to talk---“

“Now isn’t the time” David guessed pulling his hands out of the pockets of his jacket.

Leo nodded whispering a sorry. David smiled at him, shaking his head. “It’s okay, I understand. Go take care of the two monsters upstairs” He said mentioning the way the boys run to and. You take a bath and get ready too. You have to attend a family party, right? I will take care of Mateo”

Leo eyes widened, relief flooding him, early making him sob. He was exhausted and frankly he didn’t even know how he would have taken care of Mateo and wash the kids at the same time.

“You don’t mind?” He said to make sure he was imposing anything on him.

“No. Don’t be silly”

He opened his arms quickly welcoming the toddler.  Leo ran his hands through his hair, sighing in relief. He glanced at Mateo clutching his tiny hand around David chin immediately curiously, his cries slowly dying.

“Thank you” Leo said really thinking it.

David smiled back at him and proceeded to sit of the sofa, rocking the baby.

The laughers coming from the bathroom pulled him from his creepy staring session.

 

It took longer than planned to finally get the boys out of the bathroom. But at least now they were clean, ready and smelled delicious.

He picked their clothes for them, telling them to get downstairs as soon as they were done. He walked right back into the bathroom to take care of his own preparations. He moaned in pleasure as the hot water ran down his sore, tired muscles. He washed his hair massaging his scalp, already feeling his headache disappearing.

He got dressed as fast as he could already running out late. It was when he felt his bedroom that he heard the laughs coming from downstairs. He frowned as he made his way to the living room.

“Really?” Thiago was asking standing in front of David whom was still sitting on the sofa, Mateo carefully tugged in his arms.

“so they really exist?” Cris Jr said eyes popping out of their orbits.

“Of course they do” David laughed. “They’re so big and when they walk, the earth tremble under their weights”

“Whose big?” Leo interrupted walking through the living room.

David glanced up at his voice, a soft amused grin on his face. He was still as gorgeous as Leo remembered.

“Elephants” Cris Jr exclaimed jumping around.

“I was telling them about that time when I went to Rajastan, in India and met those giant elephants”

“Daddy , have seen one ?” Thiago wondered wrapping his shorts arms around one of Leo’s leg.

“No, hon. I didn’t”

That was went he noticed that Mateo wasn’t crying anymore. Quite the contrary, he was calm, he was trying to bit on one was he bolted tiny fist.

Leo glanced up at David, smiling gratefully at him to which David just shook his head.

Suddenly an idea went through Leo’s mind.

“David?” He said tentatively. He waited to have the other man’s attention back before continuing. “I was wondering if—if you would like to accompany us to the party?”

“Wait, really?” He hesitated, kissing Mateo’s tiny hand when it tried to catch his beard. Leo nodded. “They won’t mind?”

“It’s Geri who’s organizing it and besides it will be a good occasion to…talk”

“Yeah come with us” Thiago said bouncing on his feet. Cris nodded fervently to show his agreement.

“Ok” David accepted.

 

 

When they finally arrived to the party, they practically the last ones. They were late and Geri didn’t hesitate to remind them as soon as they crossed the door.

He pulled Leo in a bear hug, ruffling his hair affectionately.  Leo went on kissing shakira on the cheeks. They were surprised to see David here with him but didn’t comment on it to which Leo was grateful for.

But as soon as the boys ran to join the others kids in the other, Geri pulled him aside, letting shaki doing the conversation with David, Mateo tugged on her arm.

“When I said you have to enjoy yourself, I didn’t mean _that_ way”

Leo hit him on the back of the head. “You’re an idiot. He came home so we could talk, then he helped me with Mateo and since he was already there, I proposed that he come with us. Wait, you don’t have a problem with him right?”

“No, of course not.” Geri retorted throwing an arm around his shoulders. “You know I like the guy.”

“Good”

“But I know one who won’t share the feeling”

Leo shrugged already figuring it out. They went to the main room, where all the guests were reunited.

He dislodged Geri’s arm from around him to get himself a drink. He moaned at the familiar taste of champagne, flooding down his throat. He turned to the few people dancing at the slow music in the middle of the room. A giant, heavily decorated Christmas tree was illuminating the room, spreading a soft rainbow of colors around everyone and everything.

“Leo” A familiar voice exclaimed excitedly

“Hi Ney” He said receiving the skinny Brazilian in arms. Neymar tighted his arms around him, lifting him off the ground as usual.

Leo didn’t mind being the one who was always hugged, kissed manhandled. At times it annoyed him to no end but most of the time he liked.

Neymar kissed his temple a couple of times before finally letting him breathe. Leo smiled at the shyly smiling James standing a step away, used to Neymar display of affection towards Leo.

Leo went up to him, hugging him. “Bored?” He asked to which James shook his head.

It was the first time he was aassisting to their traditional party, since he’s been with Neymar for only a year.

“I think it’s nice” He said blushing. “They’re amazing, Gerard and shaki”

Leo nodded agreeing. “Don’t tell Geri” He added. “No need to boost his ego more than it already is”

“I promise” James laughed

Leo suddenly felt a hand pressing against his lower back. He turned to face a standing tall, handsome English man smiling down on him. Leo couldn’t help but blush at their close proximity.

“Are you dancing?” He asked mentioning towards to the couples on the dance floor.

The night of their first encounter flashed back before Leo’s eyes making smile at the memory.  He was about to accept the proposition, when a familiar, angry voice rose from behind them.

“You must be kidding me!”

Cristiano reached them in a flash, ignoring the persons he was shoving on his way.

He pointed an accusatory finger on David, angry eyes locked with Leo’s confused ones.

“What is he doing here?” He spitted without even trying to hid his annoyance

“Stop yelling” Leo said a tone lower glancing apology at the startled and curious stares.

“Answer the question, Leo” Cristiano continued a tad lower too.

“I don’t get in what it concerns you” Leo countered moving his chin towards a blond man standing a few feet away

He looked around their age, blond hair and what looked like green eyes. He seemed German or Australian, either way he looked as shocked as everyone at Cris reaction.

“What? Ivan?” Cristiano said frowning. “He’s my new partner and since his family is in Croatia, I told him to tag along so he doesn’t spend his Christmas Eve alone”

“Great, because that exactly the case with David”

Leo felt the latter tighten his grip around his waist; the action seemed to piss Cris even more.

“It’s not the same thing and you fucking know it” He yelled.

That was the cue for Geri and Sergio to intervene pulling Cris away from the crowd.

“Wait” He said turning to Leo looking calmer, but eyes still blazing with fire. “Do whatever you want; I’m fucking done with you”

Leo knew he was talking out of anger but it still broke something inside Leo. If it wasn’t for David’s strong grip around him, he would have fallen to the ground.

Leo untie the arm from his waist, telling him that he needed to breath. He quickly walked through the small group of people eyeing him curiously. He let out a long breath as soon as fresh air hit his fuming face. _What the hell-_

_Enough was enough._

He couldn’t do it anymore. It’s been freaking five mouths soon six. How long did Cris needed exactly to forgive Leo, huh?

He knew he was in the wrong, but when he looked at the affair, it wasn’t as he cheated on him. Yes, he developed feelings for another man despite being married.

Well _what’s done is done!_

If he could turn back the time, he wouldn’t hesitate for a fraction of second. But he couldn’t so for how longer does he have to suffer.  He deserved to be happy, to be cared about. Cristiano wasn’t even trying to arrange anything. He left, leaving him in their big house, so he could _think_.

“Leo” 

The small man sighted at the way David said his name. Hesitant and full of care.

“Are you ok?” He asked placing a reassuring warm hand on his back.

Leo swayed on his feet before throwing himself in David’s arms. David immediately wrapped him up against his chest, a hand coming up to cradle his head.

“I’m tired” Leo stammered tears burning the back of his eyes. “I don’t know what I have to do so he could move on, I—“

“He’s just an angry man” David said caressing his scalp. “He’s crazing in love with and felt betrayal, I kind of understand what he feels”

Leo looked upwards confused, their faces so close, he could feel his warm breath on his cheeks. “What I mean is that I would also be crazy with anger if a man try to steal you away from me”

Leo blinked up at him as a hand came up to cup his cheek. “God, you’re gorgeous” He breathed leaning down without giving Leo a chance to retaliate.

His lips hard yet passionate moving against. Leo’s head was pounding, his heart rate increasing considerably making him dizzy. As soon as the gears kicked on in his head, Leo placed his hands on the other man’s chest ready to push him away. Expect that, he found him being roughly pulled back.

Then everything happened in a blur.

He stumbled back on his feet, before catching his footing again. A bolted fist collided with a jaw and two men threw themselves on the ground. Leo stared at the scene completely shocked.

“What the fuck?” He yelled running to separate them.

Cristiano was on top of David pressing on the ground with one hand on his chest and the other rose up in the air ready to strike.

“Stop it, NOW” Leo ordered catching his fist before it touched David.

But Cristiano was strong enough to push Leo away from him and proceeded back to the man lying underneath him. David reacted quickly using his footing to reverse their position and hit Cristiano on the jaw.

“Are you two mad?”

Leo pulled David roughly off of Cristiano just at the exact Geri, Ney and Sergio joined them outside. 

Leo kept holding on to David as Cristiano was struggling against Geri’s and Sergio’s arms. As for Ney, he was standing in the middle of the two sides, ready to intervene in case the two managed to free themselves.

Leo eyes widenened at a bleeding Cristiano. There was blood running from his nose and his jaw looked bruised. He looked like a mess with his hair completely messed up and his suit ripped off and his untied tie. David wasn’t any better.

“Wow, and when is two hot men going to kill each other for my beautiful eyes?” Anto, a friend of shaki said

The shocked audience burst into a loud laugher, the tension dissipating. They weren’t friends but Leo discretely thanked her to which she winked. He was glad the kids were far away from all this mess.

 

After he took care of of David injuries, he left him with Ney and James and went upstairs to rejoined sergio who was with Cristiano helping him clean his injuries.

He knocked on the guest room and waited for an answer. Sergio opened the door, sighty at the sight of Leo.

“How is he?” Leo asked, the question was stupid and the look Sergio gave him was enough. “Can you leave us alone?”

“Are you sure you want to be left alone with him _now_?”

“Yes, Sergio” Leo retorted without even trying to hid his annoyance. “He’s my husband for fuck sake; he’s not going to hurt me”

Sergio still looked uncertain but Leo stood his ground, lips firmly closed together. He sighed defeated; he pulled out of the way mentioning him to enter.

Leo did and Sergio closed the door behind him. Leo’s eyes locked with Cristiano who was sitting on the edge of the bed. He was holding a pack of ice against his aching jaw, eyes looking at the ground. But Leo knew his presence had been noticed.

He hesitated for a moment before closing the distance separating them. He took the pack of ice from Cristiano’s loosed fingers and implied on Cristiano’s jaw himself.

The Portuguese finally glanced up at him. He wasn’t angry anymore; he looked as tired and sad as Leo felt.

They continued to stare at each other for what a minute or thirty. Cristiano seemed to be drinking him in and Leo shivered at the sensation.

“I didn’t kiss him” Leo whispered.

“I know” Cristiano simply replied hand coming up to press against Leo’s hip.

“I was going to push him away” Leo continued his voice breaking and eyes tearing again

“I know” Cristiano whispered back wrapping his arm around Leo’s slim waist and unceremoniously pulling him on his lap. “I saw everything”

Leo let the pack of ice fell from his hand as Cristiano surged forward crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Leo moaned in surprise, Cristiano using that opportunity to deepen the kiss, dipping his tongue inside Leo’s opened mouth. His tongue swirled around, searching every corner of his mouth, making Leo’s body feel numb with pleasure. God, he had missed his kisses, this sensation of flying high with adrenaline and his sweet taste. Cristiano pulled his tongue out, licking fervently Leo’s Lips. His tongue licking back and forth, up and down.

Finally Leo understood what he was doing. He was trying to erase any trace of David's lips

He was _claiming_ him!

He pulled off of Cristiano iron grip around his waist, pushing him away.

“What the hell, Cristiano?” He yelled resisting the urge to slap him. “I’m not your proprety, don’t that”

“You’re still wearing my ring, so yes you’re still mine and he have absolutely no right to put his hands on you” Cristiano yelled equally as pissed standing up from his place, hovering over Leo.

“If I still belong to you, then why don’t you come back to me, huh?” Leo mumbled his throat constricting. He hated how Cristiano could break him so easily.

“You know why!”

“And I said sorry and I even stopped seeing or even talked to him until today.”

“Your feelings for him is still there”

“Then why don’t erase them?” Leo stammered uncaring anymore of the tears sliding down his cheeks. “I told you I loved you but it doesn’t mean anything to you, does it?”

Cristiano bolted his fists, torn up between wrapping Leo into his arms and never let go and just keep on pushing back like he got use to this last mouths.

“I love you” Leo continued, sniffing. “I couldn’t care less about my small feeling for David for as long as I had you by my side. But you don’t want me anymore or you just enjoyed torturing him”

Cristiano surged forward, cupping Leo’s face between his big hands. He forced him to look into his eyes, wiping the tears from his cheeks in the process. “Don’t you ever said that I don’t care about you or like hurting ever again, you heard me?” He said between clenched teeth, eyes firmly locked in the teary brown ones.

“Then come back home” Leo whimpered hands catching the hem of Cristiano shirt, pulling on it desperately.

“I—I”

Leo could already hear the usual, _I can’t, not yet_. But Leo had enough of that. He didn’t deserve to suffer like that. He didn’t

He pushed Cristiano off him and wiped his wet cheeks, catching the new ones on their way out. He couldn’t let him be treated like that.

“I can’t” He said forcing himself to sound determined and firmed. “I can’t wait for you anymore.”

“I deserve to be happy and for the past mouths I have been far from that and it can’t keep on going like this. One way or another, this got to end.”

When Cristiano stepped forward in an attempt to sooth him, Leo stepped back holding him at distance.

“If you love me as much as you say you, as much as _I_ love you, then you will find it in yourself to forgive me and move on.”

“And if not?”

Leo heart stopped in his chest for a moment, blinking fervently. He bit down on his lip, tasting the iron on his tongue and swallowing it.

“If not, I will ask for a divorce”

He brought his ringed finger up and in front of an appalled Cristiano he began pulling on his engagement ring. Leo had to force it out, like it was stuck to his finger, fighting to keep its place. He winced at the slight pain but managed to pull it out.

He walked up to Cristiano who till was guarding him in shock. Leo deposed the silver ring on his palm, his hand lingering on top of the others.

And just like that, Leo ran out of the room without even a glance back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for the long comments, its means a lot to me that i can make you so interessed in this story. I love every single of them. so the earlier update is for you loyal readers.  
> Enjoy!! ;)

_Cristiano_

_Two months later_

Cristiano picked the box of shoes of the ground and walked it back inside his mother’s house. She thanked him with a kiss against his forehead, telling him to put with the rest of boxes inside the attic. Cristiano couldn’t help feeling proud staring at the few boxes containing different things, like clothes, toys, shoes etc. His mothers was a huge humanitarian, she was part of group who gather around every four mouth to collect all sorts of item for the ones in need. That desire she had to always help others was one of the many qualities that made of his mother one of the most incredible women he ever met. He may be biased but he didn’t care, he really looked up to her. And if his father was still with them, he would also be so proud of her.

 He still remembered that late night when his father illness took him away from them. Cristiano was too young to really recoil all of it, and it hadn’t been as painful as it should have. He was really close to his father, due to the latter’s job, he was rarely home.

But his mother loved him and she cried her heart out that night, forgetting all about the brave façade she was using during every step of his father treatment. Cristiano had been too paralyzed to really help her. His grand-mother was the one who took care of her of the mouths that followed. His mother had lost all will to live, barely hitting, stopped visiting her son’s bedroom to tuck him in bed.

Cristiano had accepted, he was too young grasp why she was that heartbroken, but he did as much as he could to make her smile again.

And finally after months of heavy grieving, she started to take part of some charity event-order of his _abuela_ , and as time flew away that beautiful, full of life light appeared back into her eyes.

“Thank you, _[Cariño](https://www.google.fr/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=2&ved=0ahUKEwjv3tby-PzJAhVCrRoKHfpuD90QFgglMAE&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.spanishcentral.com%2Ftranslate%2Fcari%25C3%25B1o&usg=AFQjCNHRbvk6ZDypIxARml2knLHRkXzV7Q&sig2=rNLgyRctF6aZb6H7rpoWAQ&bvm=bv.110151844,d.d24)_ ” she said walking them to the kitchen

She served a hot glass of tea as they sat at the kitchen table. He sighted content at the warm, delicious taste.

“So tell me, how are you?” His mother said after a comfortable silence.

“Everything’s fine” He shrugged. “This new case is paying with my nerves but you know how I love challenges. My partner, Ivan is really strange at times but he helps me a lot and—“

“Cris…”she interrupted him, when he darted his eyes back up at her, she had that _I-know-all- your secrets-even-the-darker-one_ s look. “You know what I’m talking about”

He sighted looking away from her inquisitive eyes. “I’m---I don’t know” He admitted

“What about that boy you were seeing?”

“Bale? I broke things off a few days ago” He said sipping from the cup of tea

“Why is that? He seemed nice”

“He was. It just didn’t work out” He shrugged biting the inside of his cheek

Thankfully she didn’t insist on the matter, maybe noticing it made him uncomfortable. The phone rang startled them from the comfortable silence that settled around the kitchen.

“ _Hola_? Yes¸ how are you Geri? What, no of course not. You can drop them by anytime, yes…okay. No really, I don’t mind, I didn’t baby-sited them in what feels like a year so I will be more than happy. Okay, see you later.”

Cristiano frowned at her, confused.

“Geri want you to baby-sit his kids?”

“Oh no. Yours”

“What? Why I thought Leo was keeping them this week”

“Yeah, well he’s sick that won’t be possible” she explained sitting back on her chair

“WHAT? What’s wrong?”

Calm down, _[Cariño](https://www.google.fr/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=2&ved=0ahUKEwjv3tby-PzJAhVCrRoKHfpuD90QFgglMAE&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.spanishcentral.com%2Ftranslate%2Fcari%25C3%25B1o&usg=AFQjCNHRbvk6ZDypIxARml2knLHRkXzV7Q&sig2=rNLgyRctF6aZb6H7rpoWAQ&bvm=bv.110151844,d.d24)_ ” she laughed at his sudden burst. “He just caught a bad cold, nothing serious. He didn’t want the kids to catch it too so Geri called me so I can take them away for today.”

Cristiano let out a relief breath he didn’t even remember holding. He ran a hand through his hair, doing his best to avoid his mother’s grin.

“What?” He said blushing, fully aware of his mother’s ability in reading him

“You still care, don’t you?” she said still smiling

“Of course I do” He defended shrugging

“And you miss him” she continued more an affirmation than an actually question.

He preferred not to answer, which seemed to annoy his mother.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Mama…” He said hesitantly sensing another uncomfortable discussion coming his way.

“Don’t you _mama_ me, boy” she retorted. “I know, and I can see you searching for any possible escape talking about him.”

“Well I don’t want to talk about it, okay” He replied annoyed

“Then when are you really going to be ready to turn the page, huh?” she said her cup of tea completely forgotten. “It’s been mouths and if you countinue like this a year, two years will pass by and by the time you will finally be ready, it will be too late”

He quickly darted his eyes back to here, finding a sad look look on her face. He hated when she was like this, it made her look older than she really was. “Whats that suppose to mean?”

She sighed heavily and slumped back into her chair, her fringe getting in her face. She put it back behind her ear before saying.

“I’m aware that he did wrong, he shouldn’t have fallen for that man. It was wrong in every way you look at it and Leo knows it too. That’s why he broke things off with him way before he told you about his feelings for him”

“I’m not saying it’s enough because it isn’t. I know it must have deeply hurt you that your own husband fell in love with another man.”

He nodded swallowing painfully at the memories.

“On the other hand, I kind of get why it happened.” She whispered. “He was lonely, sad and he felt like you weren’t there for him anymore, that you didn’t care about what you have, always focused on your work”

“It hurt me too, Ma” Cristiano cut her controlling his tone. “I didn’t want to leave him and the kids alone while I was away. I hated it but I was doing it for them”

“And I know that” she said gripping his trembling fist in her hands. Cristiano immediately relaxed at the warm, familiar contact. “He knows it too, that why I’m asking you if the fact that he loved another man hurt what do you think he must have felt.”

“We both know he wouldn’t have hurt you in purpose. It just that guy came when he was feeling the most miserable and used his state to get closer to him. He helped and supported him the way Leo needed it, so it was only a question of time before Leo eventually developed some feelings towards him.”

“I’m not trying to find him any excuses” she continued. “I’m seeing the _why_ of the situation rather that the _what_ ”

“Then why did he bring that guy to the party, knowing David still had feelings for him”

“That was clumsy on Leo’s part. I’m sure David had no one to spend Christmas with  and knowing Leo’s big heart, I’m sure he didn’t realize he shouldn’t have. His unlimited kindness is one of the many quality in him that endeared you the most, isn’t?

The Portuguese slowly nodded. He admitted that he didn’t really try to understand why Leo had opened his taken heart to someone else. He was too hurt and disappointed to even envisage that maybe, without meaning to; he pushed the love of his life into another man’s open, welcoming arms. All this times when Cristiano was busy focusing on his job, Leo was sitting home alone waiting for him. He had never complained even Cristiano could see how hurt he was every time Cristiano left for work. Cristiano was in the first range to see it happening, he should have searched a partner as soon as he noticed it but he didn’t. He went on, thinking that eventually it will get better in time.

It did. Just not in the way he was hoping.

“We can’t turn back in time” His mother said catching his attention back. “What’s done is done, there nothing we can do about it. _“We can’t undo a single thing we have ever done, but we can make decisions today that propel us to the life we want and towards the healing we need.”_

“Did you just quote Steve Maraboli ? He laughed softly raising his eyebrows at her.

She smiled back at him, countering the small table and wrapped her arms around his neck. Cristino pulled her closer breathing in her musky, honey smell lolling to her heart beats.

“I love you, sugar” she whispered massaging his scalp. “And I hate seeing you torture yourself into believing you will be okay without him, it’s like pretending that you can still breath without air.

“What should I do then?” He stammered, heart rate rising, his eyes burning from unshed tears.

“You know what to do” she said cupping his face making him look into her brown, warm eyes. “Now you have to be brave enough to do it. Because believe me, as time will pass, he will eventually move on. I mean he did found the courage to give you his wedding ring back.” She caressed his strong cheekbones. “He will move on, it doesn’t matter with whom, it can be with that David guy or someone else, but he will carry on. And when you will finally realize that you cant live without him, he won’t be there and you will hate yourself. I love you way too much to just stand there watching you destroy the best thing that happened to you”

“So let me ask you a simple question honey, are you really ready to let him go forever?”

 

 

“So we have to convince the jury the witness can’t confirm that he cant actually prove that he saw our client”

“But he worked there that night”

“Yeah, just like five other persons in that shop, yet he’s the only one who saw our client. A little odd don’t you think?”

“What do you think about it Cris?...Cris?”  Sergio frowned staring at his best friend

“Yeah what? Sorry I didn’t hear you” Cristiano said clearing his throat.

“Is everything all right?” Sergio inquired searching his face. “You look distracted.”

Cristiano nodded, his thoughts wondering again. He couldn’t stop thinking about what his mother said earlier today. His mother knew him more than everyone else, too much maybe sometimes. But she _knew_ him. What if he decided to not forgive Leo’s betrayal and that he chose to keep the wedding ring. Leo would have no choice but to turn the page. He was an amazing, gorgeous, smart man so it will only be a question of time for him to find someone else to love him. Maybe they will eventually get married and move in together.

Was it really what he wanted? Forget about the person who knew and loved him more than anything on this planet without taking Sergio and his mother into account?Yes, Leo was wrong but should it really be the reason Cristiano turned his back on him definitively?

Just thinking about forgetting about Leo made the knot in his stomach hurt so much he wanted to throw up and his head spinned.

The anger kept him from missing Leo’s presence, but what would happen when this anger slowly dissipate. To what would he hold onto to stop himself from craving the smaller man proximity? His goofy, adorable laugh? His big dark, warm chocolate eyes? His small yet firm body?

“Cris, are you okay?”  Sergio asked again now seriously worried.

“Look into the witness background” Cristiano said hurriedly gathering his stuffs from the desk in front of a confused Ivan and a concerned Sergio. “I’m sure there must be some kind of link between the accusatory and him”

He pulled on his jacket and picked up his suite-case.

“Where are you going?” Sergio yelled after him incredulous.

Cristiano simply smiled at him before storming out the office.

 

The sky was pitch-dark; the streets empty not even a cat of outside. Of course not a soul was out. IT was freaking 1 in the morning. He rang the doorbell wincing at the sound which seemed louder than it actually was. The kids weren’t home, since they were still at his moms, which he was grateful for. He couldn’t dare waking the kids and the baby up at this fucking hour. He got no answer for a long time, making him wonder if anyone was actually home.

Then he heard feet shuffling behind the wooden door. He wasn’t even surprised to face a half asleep, shirtless Gerard. Geri looked him up and down several time, blinking stupidlily at him. He was probably thinking he was still dreaming.

“Can I come in?” Cristiano said rolling his eyes at him.

He wrapped his arms around himself, shivering under the cold air. It must have occurred to Geri too, since shuddered in his turn, stepping out of the way to let him him.

Cristiano eyes darted around the quiet, familiar house. All the lights expect the one in the kitchen was off.

“I don’t know how times are read in Portugal but here it’s the time of day when people sleep” Geri groaned, voice hoarse from sleep.

“I know it’s late, and Portugal isn’t on another planet Geri,” Cristiano mumbled quietly.

“Then what are you doing here?” The tall Spaniard wondered wrapping his arms around his naked torso.

“I…I’m here to see Leo”

“He’s asleep Cristiano” Geri sight like he was talking to a kid. “He’s sick and needs rest. Not that you care…”

“What’s with everyone?” Cristiano snapped before remembering that he was suppose to be quiet. “Why do you all assume that I don’t give a crap about him anymore?”

“Well that’s because it’s the impression you gave us and… _Leo_ ”

“He thinks that I don’t care about him?” Cristiano mumbled feeling vexed and hurt.

Gerard sighed like the mere conversation about Leo was draining his energy. Cristiano chuckled bitterly, even the usually joyfully, happy Gerard looked tired as he stared Cristiano down a few steps away from the door.

“He’s trying to forget you, Cristiano” He said eyes darting towards the top of the stairs behind Cristiano’s back. “But if you keep barging like that in his life It will just making it---“

“I don’t want him to forget about me” Cristiano interrupted him incredulous. “I don’t him to move on because he belongs to me just like I belong to him”

“Cristiano---“

The Portuguese didn’t even stay to let him finish his sentence. He wasn’t going to stand here and listen to all the reasons why he had to stop seeing him or that Leo should move on. Only both them could decide on that matter and for Cristiano’s part, he wasn’t ready to let go. And probably never will be.

He walked down the familiar hall, heart beating faster as he got closer to the bedroom. He swallowed audibly as he stood still behind the only obstacle separating him from Leo. He didn’t knocked on the door and proceed to twist the doorknob. He pushed it in one go without making a single sound.

His eyes wondered to the bed engulfed by the dark. He closed the door behind him. His feet shuffling on his steps closer to the man sleeping on the bed. Cristiano couldn’t really distingue his face clearly but he was so pale he practically glowed in the dark. His small body was covered in many layers of sheets yet he was curled up on in a tiny ball of human being, breathing quietly, softly.  Cristiano lurched at the sight.

God, he had missed watching him sleep. Missed how he looked so fragile, vulnerable, beautiful with his dark lashes a strong contrast against his alabaster skin. 

He undressed as quietly, as quickly as possible aching to feel him against him against him after all this time apart. He pulled the covers off of Leo and slipped underneath them uncaring of the used tissues scattered around Leo. He pulled Leo’s unconscious and quivering body against his own warm one. He winced at the strong heat emanating from Leo’s feverish body. He still had a fever. He placed Leo’s head on his chest, one of his arms encircling his shoulders and with the other rubbing the smaller man’s arm soothingly. Leo didn’t even stir the all time, the fever keeping him completely out. Cristiano place a feather-like kiss on his forehead breathing in his sweet familiar scent.

“I’m here now”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats the last chapter of this story, but i plan on adding an epilogue :)  
> Enjoy!!!!

A series of violent coughs woke Leo up. His body seized by spasms. He felt warm, comfortable against the pillow. At least he was sure it was a pillow he had under his head. It was only when it breathed, chest heaving that he understood, it wasn’t. He jolted out of the embrace, his eyes widening in shock as he glanced at the man sleeping on his bed

“What the fuck?” He yelled without meaning too

The sound was enough to stir the Portuguese from his deep sleep. He yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his half closed eyes. Leo heart lurched at the familiar sight and sensation. Cristiano’s short curls messed up by the pillow, pearly white teeth picking out from underneath rosy lips. His growl heavy, hoarse from sleep, arm stretching out towards Leo looking for his warm. A habit, he got accustomed to from the countless nights they shared.

“ _Cristiano!_ ” Leo groaned annoyed at the lack of reaction from the other man.

“Don’t yell Leo, not at such an early hour” He whined with an adorable pout on his face

“What are you doing here?” Leo continued ignoring him.

Cristiano stilled for a moment, eyes drifting opened to peer at a confused Leo. Now he was definitely awake.

He cleared his throat, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. “What are you doing here, Cristiano?” Leo repeated

“I wanted to talk to you” Cristiano shrugged simply, which irritated Leo a little. He sat put, the covers ridding down his naked torso.

“That’s why you’re in my bed?”

“You were sleeping and I didn’t want to leave until I had seen you. It was late so I—“ 

“Decided to just barge in my privacy in stand of sleeping on the couch?”

“I freaking hate that couch” Cristiano retorted defensively. “And the tree, you call your friend was occupy the guest room”

Leo couldn’t help his eyes from wondering down the exposed torso of the other man. All this months of not seeing it, he still was as godly build. Not an inch of imperfection. Leo felt his temperature rise, unsure if it was because of the fever or…

Leo sighted given up on the fight. What’s done was done.

“I don’t think your boyfriend will be happy about you sleeping in your ex-husband bed.” He mumbled getting back under the covers but at a safe distance from the other’s body. His back comfortably leaned against the hard headboard.

“You didn’t hear? I cut things off with him”

Leo didn’t glance up from his tangled hands on top of his covered stomach. No, he didn’t know about the break up. When he learned that Cristiano was seeing someone, it hurt. Of course it did. But he wasn’t angry. He took the decision to cut things off between them that Christmas night. He knew it was for the better. Him moving on and Cristiano finally free from any obligations towards someone he didn’t care for anymore.

Leo thought it would hurt him when he first woke up without the ring around his finger, but it was relief that washed over him. He knew it had been the time to definitely let go.

So when he heard about Bale, he thought _Great_. Now it was official. They were done. And he didn’t complain or locked himself up in his bedroom, mourning.

His life finally went back to normal, slowly but surely and day by day he was feeling better.

And suddenly he woke up to his ex, sleeping beside him like those 7 months didn’t exist.

“Stop saying that” Cristiano’s quiet voice pulled him back from his trail of thoughts.

He darted his eyes up to a frowning Cristiano. “Stop saying what?”

“Ex.”

“Isn’t it what we are?”

“No.”He said firmly. “That’s what _you_ decide we were”

“And you didn’t object as much as I recall” Leo said coldly

“Because I was angry. And I---I thought that’s what I wanted too” 

Leo eyes frequently scrutinized his face, a familiar, unpleasant feeling boiling up in his gut.

“No.” He shook his head, raising his hand in warning. “I’m not going through this again, Cristiano”

“Leo…”

“NO. Stop!” He snapped heart rate increasing dangerously. “I can’t. I’m finally getting use to not having you. You can’t just barge in like nothing happened. And I’m not going to fight with you again, I’m done. Completely done”

“I don’t want to fight too” Cristiano whispered quietly like he was addressing a wounded animal

He raised a hand to Leo’s face but the latter flinched away before they even touched. Leo stared at the hand hanging in the air, slightly trembling.

“I miss you” Cristiano continued his hand falling into the soft sheets. “I know I have no rights coming back to you after all this time, even thought I needed time to think and try to forgive you for falling for another man” He paused a moment, his eyes looking up hesitantly to Leo. “I… I thought that if I stay away from you, from our relationship; it will maybe get better in time. See, what I wasn’t aware of is the fact that if I want to heal, I can only do it by being by your side and not at some fancy apartment away from you.”

“You hurt me in the worse way possible” He continued, Leo clenched the covers tightly between his fingers, eyes wide to prevent them from tearing up. “You shouldn’t have authorized another man in your heart but you did and there was nothing we could have done about that. It happened and fighting about it nights and days wouldn’t make it any less real.  But what I didn’t consider is that _I_ was hurting you even before you met David.”

“Cris…”Leo warned voice shaky.

“No, it’s true” Cristiano calmly interrupted him. “I did. I wasn’t taking into account how you were feeling when I was leaving you alone with the kids, it doesn’t matter that I was doing it for our family. It didn’t justify the way I was neglecting you, it was wrong and I am deeply sorry for that.”

“I was the one who tear us up when I allowed another man in” Leo shook his head

“And it wouldn’t have happened if I wasn’t pushing you away in the first place. Look, I’m not defending you, it’s just that it’s unfair the way I put all the blame on your shoulders when I also was responsible”

A delicious warm flowed inside Leo’s heart, making a loud gasp leave his mouth. He didn’t even realize he was yearning for those words before now. He had wanted, _needed_ to hear them. He couldn’t believe it was actually Cristiano saying them with a pained expression marrying his handsome face.

He sniffed, rubbing his long sleeve against his nose. “Why are you telling me this now?” Leo inquired wrapping his arms around himself.

“Because all this time I was clouded by anger and betrayal. I guess I needed someone to slap some sense into me” He laughed at the furrowed brows of the smaller man. He looked adorable with his long sleeved shirt, his slightly red nose and tousled hair, a delicious contrast against his pale skin. “My mother.” He admitted. “I talk to her before coming here. She was the one who convinced me that I was making the biggest mistake of my life”

“What mistake?” Leo mumbled, wincing at the clear hope in his voice.

This time when Cristiano brought his hand up to his face, Leo didn’t pull away. He sighed at the contact, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. “Closing the book of our story before reaching the end.” Cristiano leaned forward, the words brushing against the soft skin. “The end being further than death”

Leo’s body shook like a leaf, tears streaming freely down his cheeks now as Cristiano whispered the exact same words from their wedding. Leo reached up, clutching the hand on his cheek between his own trembling owns. “I’m sorry” He cried. “I’m _so_ sorry”

“shh” Cristiano hushed him closing the distance between their bodies, lips brushing against the hot forehead. “It will be okay now, I promise.” He cupped his cheeks making him look up to him. “ _We_ will make it work. Time will make it better, but only if you accept me back”

Leo searched his face; vision blurred by tears then surged forward, crashing their lips together.  He whimpered at the soft, warm, sweet familiar taste against his tongue. They rolled on the bed, devouring each other’s mouths, hands roughs as they pulled their bodies closer, even closer than humanly possible. “Bale didn’t mean anything” Cristiano said between kisses. “He…It was my lame attempt to forget about you” Leo shook his head fervently, lips holding to the other ones. “It didn’t worked because---”

“Cris…” Leo whimpered imploring him to shut up and just kiss him. He missed it like crazy, and now that he tasted him again, he didn’t want to stop.

“I kept searching for everything I loved about you in him but I found none”

The taller man slipped his hands under Leo’s shirt, moaning at the familiar, smooth skin. “He couldn’t be you” He continued leaving his mouth despite Leo’s whining, to bite down on his neck and then laving the spot.

Leo wrapped his legs around Cristiano’s waist pulling their morning erections together. When he began frequently rubbing against him, Cristiano caught his hips in a firm grip pinning them against the mattress. “I don’t want to look for another you” He grinned, bending down to brush their noses together. “I want _you_. Only you”

They stared at each other for a moment, wrapped in the other arms. Leo raised his hand to Cristiano’s brow, caressing the soft hair there, sliding down to the flesh on his cheekbone. He cupped the back of his neck pulling his lips to his but not touching. “David is gone”

Cristiano, who had closed his eyes, drifted them open surprised. “Gone?” Leo nodded. “Where? Why?”

“He went back to England a few days after that Christmas night-to which I shouldn’t have brought him in the first place. When I left the party with him, we talked for hours.”

“About what?”

“Everything. Our friendships, our feelings for each other and… _you_. I told him that I didn’t want to explore my feelings for him further than I already have. I…I made sure he understood that he can’t have me the way he wants too, that even if we divorced, it wouldn’t be right because every time I would look at him, I will only see what I lost and I couldn’t live a life like that.”

Cristiano nodded listening as Leo went on talking. He wasn’t regretting hitting the guy at that party. He _did_ kiss Leo after all, he should have known better. But from the little information he heard about him, Cristiano knew, he was far from being a bad guy. Even if he was the reason for all their misery, he did make Leo happy when he was doing it himself. Just for that he didn’t completely hated the guy.

“What did he say?” Cristiano inquired curious.

“He wasn’t surprised” Leo shrugged. “He said, he knew we wouldn’t have worked out because you and I were too wrapped up in each other. But he couldn’t stay, that he needed to go away for some time. That was the last I saw or talk to him.”

Cristiano leaned in brushing their lips together. “I love you so much, Leo. Always have” He whispered prying Leo’s lips apart to access to his tongue.

A violent cough from Leo interrupted their make out session. His body trembling under the force of it. Cristiano quickly pushed off of him, grabbing the glass of water from the nightstand. Leo accepted the water still coughing. Cristiano rubbed his back in an attempt to sooth him.

“You ok?” He asked brushing the fringe away from his feverish forehead.

“I hate being sick” Leo whined placing the glass back at its place and leaning against Cristiano’s strong body.

“Oh, baby, I think everyone does. Oh wait, there something missing” Cristiano suddenly exclaimed getting off the bed.

Leo whined already missing his body. He frowned as Cristiano picked his jeans up from the floor and slipped a hand in one of the front pocket.

“Come back here, Cristiano” Leo ordered annoyed.

“Got it” Cristiano exclaimed jumping back on the bed.

Leo smiled at the taller man, shaking his head at his childish behavior. Then Cristiano opened his hand for Leo to see its content.

“You had it with you?” He stammered eyes widening at the silver ring lying inside Cristiano’s palm.

“Since that night, I couldn’t separate myself from it”

Leo snatched from his hand and slipped it back in his finger-not without a couple of struggling moments because of how his hands were shaking with emotions. “Don’t you dare take it off again” Cristiano said voice serious, eyes imploring.

Leo fervently shook his head burring his head into Cristiano’s neck, breathing in scent. “I won’t. I won’t, I promise”

Cristiano pulled his head away to kiss him again, tongue slipping inside the hot mouth. Leo pulled away gigglying and Cristiano’s heart lurched at the sound. He had missed hearing it so much.

“stop kissing me before you catch my germs. Do I need to remind you that I’m still sick?”

“Well I think it’s already too late for that, babe” Cristiano smirked trying to kiss him again as Leo struggled in his arms gigglying.

Loud footsteps resounded from stairs and down the hall, rushing toward their bedroom. 

“LEO! LEO!WHAT’S WRONG?!” was being yelled from behind the door before it got opened with force

A panicked tall Spaniard stormed into the room, shirtless, hair in his eyes. Leo and Cristiano looked at each other for a moment before bursting in laugher. Gerard frowned, eyes wondering between Leo and Cristiano, completely confused.

Cristiano wrapped an arm around Leo’s shoulders pulling him closer, Leo leaned up to kiss his cheek tenderly. That was the moment, Gerard's eyes caught the shining bright silver ring on Leo’s finger, like it belonged there.

“Fucking finally” Gerard whispered, a big, stupid smile splitting his face in two.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fluffly of course you deserve it after all the drama. And a litte smut, that's for me.  
> ENJOY for the last time!!! ;)

“It smells delicious, babe” Cristiano mumbled wrapping his arms around Leo’s slim waist, nuzzling his neck.

“Thank you” Leo smiled turning his head to the side accepting the kiss.

Cristiano slipped into the sweet mouth, swallowing his moans. His hands slid downward squeezing and rubbing Leo’s sides.

“Cris” Leo laughed trying to push him away. “I have to put the icing on the cake”

“Humm, it can wait and I can’t”

He turned him so he was facing him, easy lifting him off the ground. He guided them to the table, sitting Leo on the edge. The smaller man wrapped his arms around his shoulders pulling him closer. When Leo pulled the hair at the back of his neck roughly, Cristiano retaliated by biting down on his lip, making Leo yelp half in pain and half in pleasure.

Everything was perfect-almost again. At first even after their big talk, they had been acting weirdly because of the sudden changes. Not that the kids seemed to care.

Of course Leo and Cristiano had been aware that it would be easy and that was okay with them. At least they were with each other again. That whole that mattered to them.

And today, they were not a single uneasiness between them. Their life was going the way it should and it was perfect.

“Oh god” Leo moaned when Cristiano slid a hand down his jean, squeezing his hardening cock.

“You feel amazing babe” Cristiano whispered right against his kiss-swollen lips, biting on them to get them redder, shinier.

“Just get on with it, we don’t have the time for that” Leo groaned batting his hand away from his crotch. “Just fuck me”

“Hmm, eager, aren’t we?” Cristiano grinned bending down to swallowed Leo’s lips, sucking on them.

But he did as told. They groaned in unison when he pushed inside. Leo hold on to him tightly as Cristiano started thrusting; slowly at first the increasing them encouraged by Leo’s moans and pants of pleasure. Leo leaned back on the hard surface, dull nails digging into the flesh of cristiano’s back under his shirt.

“Yeah, right there, ohhhh”

Cristiano grounded harder, pounding faster into the smaller man. Leo bit down on lips to keep from making loud noises. He couldn’t even imagine the scenes if one of the guests were to find them in this…position.

Cristiano bended down, crushing their open-mouths to muffle their moaned, thrusting deeper and faster as orgasms got closer.

Leo couldn’t help but bit hard on Cristiano’s lip when he climax, digging his nails into his back.

A few minutes passed as they tried to regain their breaths, still lying on the table, Cristiano between his legs, cock buried deep inside Leo.

“I can’t believe we did this with people on the other side of the door” Leo chuckled shaking his head, fingers caressing the taller man’s scalp.

“You better believe it, because I plan to have everywhere I want and I don’t give a fuck who could hear us—expect the kids of course” Cristiano shrugged brushing their noses together.

“You have a libido of a rabbit”

“Whose fault is that ?” Cristiano smiled hand going down squeezed one of Leo’s plumb cheeks. “Humm…who can resist to this”

Leo laughed again, batting his hand away. He pushed up wincing as Cristiano slid out of him. He wrinkled his nose at the white liquid purring out of his entrance into the table.

“I’m going to take of this” Cristiano whispered kissing his forehead. “Go take care of the cake before your giant friend and the other skinny and noisy one barged in here whining about being angry.”

“You can whatever you want, but we both know you love them”

“Yeah, yeah, if you say so”

Leo chucked, pushing on tip toes to place a short peck on Cristiano’s lips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Bring the fucking cake, I’m hungry!”

“Language, Geri” Leo scolded warningly. “Beside you just eat three packs of chips.”

“Look at that body, _enano_.” He said gesturing to his body, proudly. “It needs to eat, so it can grow properly”

“You’re already a giant” Cristiano rolled his eyes at the Spaniard. “You’re a man, you can’t grow anymore, you idiot”

“Human’s body is a big mystery, you Harvy-specter wanna be. “We don’t know all the secrets it hold…yet”

“They don’t know when to stop, do they?” James sighed staring at the giant men, fighting like two kids in kidder-garden.

“They don’t know how to act like adults” Neymar shook his head with a an expression of disapproval

“You’re one to talk, you’re not different” Leo laughed sipping down his glace of champagne.

“Hey, that’s uncalled for, Leo. I’m a responsible adult now, tell him Jamie” Neymar pouted, eyelashes batting at James.

Leo rolled his eyes at them. He smiled at the sound of kids yelling and laughing from outside the house in their garden. Everything was perfect. He couldn’t ask for more.

That’s when the doorbell rang. Skakira went on to open it.

Leo heart fell.

“David” He chocked, eyes blinking at the tall man standing at his doorstep.

He hadn’t seen his for three months now, but he didn’t change at all. Except for the slightly brighter brown clocks in his hair. What the fuck was he doing here? Wasn’t he in England?

Leo turned back to his husband who was staring at David.

“I didn’t invite him, I swear” Leo panicked looking up at Cristiano, eyes pleading

“It’s okay”

“I didn’t told him to come, I didn’t Cris” He continued fisting his hands on his shirt.

“Hey, calm down babe” Cristiano chuckled cupping his face. “You didn’t do anything I know. I called him”

“Wait..what? Why?”

“I…Look I know he didn’t got closer to you just to be your friend. But I know he really care for, like everyone here do”

“I don’t understand” Leo said relaxing at the rubbing against his arms as Cristiano pulled him closer to his chest.

“You two were friends, right?” Cristiano inquired. Leo nodded. “I still don’t want him anywhere near you but I guess I can allow him to see once in awhile”

“Cristiano…”

“I trust you, Leo” Cristiano interrupted him, forcing him to look into his eyes. “I know you don’t feel anything for him anymore and that shit is past us. So I don’t mind, him coming here once or twice in let’s say…a year?”

Leo glanced toward his friends. Their averting eyes and Geri’s awkward smile was enough to tell him that he was the only one who didn’t know about that.

“I’m already creating a mess, huh?”

Leo took a deep breath before turning back to the voice owner. David was smiling shyly at him, a hand rubbing his neck. “I…wasn’t aware of your arrival” Leo said honestly.

David nodded looking up at the man standing behind Leo. Cristiano nodded in his turn, advancing to wrap an arm around Leo’s waist.

That’s the moment David noticed the skinny woman standing awkwardly behind David. The latter followed his eyes, taking the hand of the dark-haired woman.

“Oh, come here” David smiled lovely at the woman. “This is my girlfriend, Victoria.”

Leo wasn’t surprised. He knew David was bisexual. He never hid it.

Victoria smiled shyly at the audition, waving at them.

“Guys, stop staring at the poor woman like that. You’re going to make her faint” shakira scolded.

David wrapped an arm around her, kissing her temple. He looked at her so lovingly, Leo couldn’t help but smile.

That was how he was looking at Cristiano, everyday. He was happy for him. He deserved to be happy.

“How about we get the cake before Thiago feeling like there isn’t any for his birthday?” Cristiano exclaimed breaking the small, comfortable silence that settled.

 

The guests left one by one as the party went on. David was one the last to leave.

Leo insisted on accompanying him to the door. Victoria followed shakira whom proposed to give them a rest of the cake.

“You’re leaving for England tonight?” Leo asked waking to the door

“Yeah, we found a house there. It’s lovely.”

“I’m sure it is.”

A comfortable silence settled, as David kept staring at his face, a grin playing on his lips.

“What?” Leo inquired, frowning slightly

“You look happy” David commented as they stand by the door.

“I am” Leo whispered digging his hands in pockets. “Everything is finally getting better. I didn’t feel as connected to my family as I feel now.”

“I’m glad for that. You deserve to be happy.”

“You too. I’m happy that you found Victoria. She’s amazing”

“Yeah, she is.” David smiled looking up the subject of his love as she was making her way towards them. “She’s making me enjoy the little things I took for granted.”

Leo waved them goodbye, finally closing the door on the last guests. He felt tired, exhausted and wanted nothing more than a warm bath and fresh sheets.

“Leo!! Come here quick!!” Cristiano’s yelled from the living room

Panic took over Leo as he ran back to the living room. “What is it Cris?”

“Look”

Leo drifted his eyes from his husband standing at the foot of the sofa to carpet in front of the couch. His eyes widened, a yelp escaping his lips.

“Oh my god” He whispered staring at Mateo standing a few feet away from the sofa.

“He got up on his own” Cristiano stammered, voice trembling under the emotions.

The kids were confused about their emotions, they must have judged excessive. They’ve seen Thiago and Cris Jr first steps but every single time, it felt magical.  He couldn’t believe they had the chance to see their three kids’ first steps.

This day couldn’t get happier.

Mateo’s short, fragile legs trembled under his weight as he began making his way toward them. As expected he didn’t went long before he slumped back on the carpet. Cristiano quickly stand up from the sofa and picked him up before he started crying about his failure. He bounced him in his arms, singing to him his favorite melody. Thiago and Cris Jr joined him try to sing too. The baby chuckled as they kept getting the words wrong, and try to recover themselves; making of the song a complete mess.

“Come here” Cristiano whispered bringing a hand up towards Leo, a bright, joyful smile of his lips.

He looked utterly happy, his eyes bright. Leo felt the exact same way and his jaw hurt from how widely he was smiling and his heart beating furiously inside his chest from how lucky and happy he felt at this exact moment.

Leo walked up to them in a trance, wrapping himself in their bubble inside the living room.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end. I can't believe its finished, i'm proud of myself lol.Never thought i would finish it this fast, but i'm not complaining far from it.  
> I want to thank everyone who read it from the first to the last chapter. Its been a real pleasure sharing it with you. Your comments and opinions about everything meant a lot and its one of the BIG reasons i kept writing.  
> I'm currently working on another story, so i won't be gone long.  
> so until the next time!!!  
> XOXO;)


End file.
